Naruto the Oldest Soul Reaper
by redlox2
Summary: The Soul Society would not exist without him but he left before history could record his name. However he has returned to show why for Naruto Uzumaki age is not his downfall. harem (i find it hard to make single pairings in my stories) will use Japanese and English names.
1. Aizen's Escape does not go as planned

Naruto the Oldest Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Percy Jackson is owned by Tite Kudo respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Bleach crossover fanfictions.

**AN1: I KNOW another story! I just can't help out! Been watching A LOT of Bleach! I know the manga ended awhile ago and the anime never did the last arc but I still really enjoyed it! In this story WILL be OP as fuck! **

**This will probably be a harem (it is just more of my style)**

Chapter 1 Aizen's Escape does not go as planned.

Ichigo Kurosaki a human with Shinigami powers lay broken unable to move alongside fukutaichō of Squad 6 Renji Abari. They were both grievously injured trying to stop Rogue Taicho Sosuke Aizen. Even Sajin Komamura Taicho of squad 7 was grievously injured after being hit by Aizen's Hado 90 **Kurohitsugi** without incantation. Ichigos human friends Uryu, Orihime and Chad along with Ganju Shiba were helplessly on the sidelines unbale to do anything.

Aizen was carrying Rukia Kuchiki who had narrowly avoided her own execution only to learn it was planned by Aizen to get something inside of her she did not know existed. Kisuke Urahara's Hogyoku.

"Now that explanations are finished let us continue my dear Rukia." Aizen said pleasantly as he plunged his arm into Rukia's chest. Only his arm was not in its normal form but green and organic.

"Uh." Rukia groaned as she was unable to move or resist due to Aizen Reiatsu making her powerless state little more than a doll.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled trying to get up but his injuries prevented him from even getting off the ground.

"No." Renji said in despair while Gin Ichimaru just smiled creepily watching his fellow conspirator get his long sought out prize.

Aizen smiled as he pulled his hand out with a small blue orb in hand while a hole remained inside Rukia. He held onto Rukia with his left hand as his right hand held onto the Hogyoku with reverence. "Incredible. So little yet so much power." Aizen said in wonderment as the hole closed up in Rukia's chest after his hand was removed. "Huh. Kisuke Urahara was quite an inventor. Even after the object is removed the soul itself is left intact and unharmed." Aizen mused as Rukia blinked once she realized she was not dead or injured.

Before anyone could celebrate Aizen turned to Gin and said coolly "Rukia is no longer any more useful to me. Dispose of her." Hearing these words Ichigo and Renji struggled to get up to no avail as Aizen lifted up Rukia as an easy target.

"Very well Aizen-Taicho." Gin said with a mock bow as he pointed his short sword in the direction of Rukia "Shoot to kill Shinso." Gin said as he thrust his sword in Shikai state.

Rukia closed her eye thinking this was the end ignoring her friends cries of desperation but only felt herself being carried in someone else's arms. "Rukia are you alright?" a familiar voice asked her as she jolted her eyes in surprise.

"Nii-Sama!" Rukia shouted in despair but seeing his injuries made her fear for the worst. "Did you get hit for me?" Rukia asked with tears beginning to form.

"No. Even before I came to save you it almost seemed like the blade get diverted ever so slightly off course." Byakuya admitted as she widened her eyes in surprise.

"Gin. Did you get careless? If not Rukia I expected you to at least pierce Kuchiki-Taicho." Aizen said in disappointment.

"Sorry Aizen-Taicho. Somehow something or someone actually managed to redirect my Shinso right before I could hit my target." Gin said with shock. Before anyone could respond Gin hunched over in pain as he split out blood. "Blugh." Gin gurgled as he collapsed on his knees.

"What is this? Somebody hit Gin so fast his ribs broke upon impact." Aizen said in surprise as he narrowed his eyes as he and Kaname Tosen were on guard.

"**Sōkatsui" **a voice above said as a massive blue fire ball tried to crash into Sōkyoku Hill.

"**Bakudo Number 81: Danku." **Aizen chanted as a large semi clear wall appeared above him blocking the **Sōkatsui **from hitting him. Despite the wall protecting them from the blast, the explosion from the Hado spell dwarfed the Hill as everyone covered their eyes from the smoke.

"Impossible. Even with my Bakudo reducing the power of that blast a level 33 Hado Spell did this kind of damage without an incantation?" Aizen said in surprise as he looked at Ichigo and his friends only to see them surrounded by a green barrier. Even Ichigo's human friends were now with Ichigo and Renji behind the barrier.

"How did we get here?" Orihime asked in confusion as she did not remember moving let alone being behind Ichigo.

"Who did all this?" Ichigo shouted as he attempted to look around.

"I did, Ichigo Kurosaki." A cheerful voice said from above. Everyone looked up only to see a blonde man who looked in his 20's. He was reasonable tall with blue eyes, odd whiskers on his face and a grin as he looked mischievously at the people beneath him. Unlike all the Shinigami in the Soul Society this man was wearing casual clothing from the world of the living. He wore a red shirt and orange shorts that had a belt for his sword along with blue sandals.

The mystery man just slowly descended as the rouge Captains were on guard while Ichigo and his friends just looked at him at awe. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet everyone!" Naruto said brightly as everyone looked blankly at his cheerful attitude. Naruto was on the ground as he sent a grin to Ichigo and his friend with his back turned to the traitors.

"You are a threat to Aizen-sama! Die!" Tosen yelled as he used _Shunpo_ and tried to slash the new stranger head off.

Ichigo and the others tried to give a warning to the blonde man but the next instant he was gone and Tosen was face first into the ground while Naruto was standing causally next to Aizen who turned in surprise. He had his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakou ready to use it.

"Looks like the Calvary has arrived." Naruto remarked as he leapt back before 2 blurs arrived to subdue Aizen. Yoruichi Shihōin had managed to grab his sword hilt to prevent Aizen from drawing his Zanpaktou while Soifon had her sword aimed at his neck. Yoruichi was rather beautiful, slender and busty dark-skinned woman. She had golden eyes, and purple hair that she kept in a ponytail. Her attire consisted of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes. Sui Feng on the other hand was a more petite shorter woman. She had dark hair and gray eyes and the standard Shinigami captain's uniform, Soifon wears the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back.

"Well hello to a familiar face from 100 years ago." Aizen causally remarked as he met Yoruichi hate filled eyes with a calm face.

Several swishes were heard as nearly every Taicho and fukutaichō of the Gotei 13 had arrived on the hill.

"Everyone!" Ichigo said in shock and glee as the barrier around him and his friends has dissolved.

Fukutaichō Shuhei Hisagi had his blade pointed at his former Taicho Kaname who was still face planted into the ground. While several Shinigami had their blades at Gin who stood shakily still holding his stomach.

"Sorry Aizen-Taicho it looks like I got caught." Gin said with a grimace as his ribs were still busted.

"Its alright. No need to worry Gin. Hello Soutaicho Yamato." Aizen greeted politely not the least concerned with the angry glare of the powerful Taicho.

Naruto had deactivated his own barrier once the Gotei 13 had arrived but as soon as he landed, he felt a hand grab his wrist and a sword against his throat. He distinctly smelt the scent of female perfume.

"Sorry handsome but you are not going anywhere." A feminine voce said both playfully and seriously at the same time. Naruto tilted his head so he could look at his captor and he admitted to being a bit awestruck. The woman was fairly tall although not quite as tall as him only reaching his shoulders but in sheer beauty and good looks may have easily been one of if not most beautiful Shinigami he had met. She had had wavy strawberry blonde hair that reached all the way to her lower back along with light blue eyes that sparkled with amusement and seriousness. She had a very pretty face with a beauty mark just below the right part of her lower lip. She wore the typical Shinigami black uniform with pink over her shoulders. Easily the most notable part about this woman was her very large breasts that were easily one of the largest pairs he had seen with her more than ample bosom shown with her robes loosened.

"May I at least know the name of my pretty captor?" Naruto asked with a charming smile as he looked back at the smirking woman.

"I suppose I can share my name with a cutie like you." The woman said with a wink. "I am Rangiku Matsumoto, Fukutaichō of squad 10." Rangiku told him as she looked curiously at the very handsome man.

"Well Rangiku-chan." Naruto said as Rangiku smiled widely at the familiar honorific. "I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto told her as she got an idea.

"Well Naruto-kun." Rangiku said putting great emphasis on the honorific as Naruto grinned. "Mind telling me what you are doing here in the Soul Society?" Rangiku asked batting her eyelashes as Naruto rolled his eyes playfully.

While this interrogation was going on everyone looked flatly at the busty Fukutaichō and unknown blonde which appeared to be more flirting than anything else.

"That is enough! Intruder tell me your name and purpose!" Yamato demanded as he unsheathed his sword making all the other Shinigami a little on edge.

"Aw! Did you forget me already? I mean it has only been about 2000 years or so since I have stopped visiting." Naruto whined as Yamato eyes widened.

"It can't be! You?! You just up and left without a word all this time!" Yamato said angrily with Shunsui and Ukitake hearing some heartache as well.

Naruto actually looked away abit ashamed before Yamato sighed and ordered "Fukutaichō Matsumato. Release him at once."

Rangiku blinked before she let Naruto go but not before leaning over so he could get a nice look at her girls with Naruto showing his appreciation with a wide smirk.

"Well this has certainly interesting but we must be going now." Aizen announced calmly as every Shinigami glared at the traitors.

"It doesn't look like you are in any position to make idle claims Aizen." Yoruichi said with a growl before Aizen smirked.

"This sensation…." Naruto said as he widened his eyes. "Get them out of there! Its **Negación!**" Naruto yelled to Yamato who widened his eyes as well.

Without a moment of hesitation, he yelled "Get away from the traitors!". The Shinigami around Gin scrambled, Shuhei leapt back and Yoruichi, and Soifon leapt back just as a yellow beam of light enveloped each traitor. The light caused the traitor and a small piece of ground they were standing on to levitate into the crack in the sky.

Several Taichos and Fukutaichōs were prepared to released their Zanpaktous in an attempt to stop the former Shinigami Captains from leaving.

"Stop! It is too late." Yamato said gravelly.

"Soutaicho why?" Shuhei asked in despair seeing his captain leave as a traitor,

"That light is called **Negación **and it is used by hollows to rescue their own. Once the light hits a target the target and outside world are in completely different worlds. It was over once that light hit them." Yamato said gravelly having re sheathed his sword.

Sure, enough in the crack in the sky were several Gillian class Menos Grande Hollows all screaming.

"Look at all those Gillians." Rukia said in shock.

"Wait there is something else there too!" Orihime shouted as she pointed at a very large purple eye behind the Gillians as the **Negación** carried the traitor captains closer and closer to the sky every second.

"Tosen!" Komamura shouted standing up despite his injuries. "Get back here!" He demanded as Tosen had stood up with notable trouble.

"…." Tosen had refused to say anything to his former friend.

"Where is your sense of Justice?! Was it not to avenge your dead friend?!" Komamura asked outraged to Tosen as he hovered away.

"I seek the path of least bloodshed. That is the path of justice and I walk the path of Justice." Tosen explained coolly.

Jushiro Ukitake stared up at the ascending Aizen and said in disbelief "So you joined with the Menos and Hallows. Why are you doing this?"

"I need to continue to climb higher and higher." Aizen claimed with notable disdain.

"Have you become that corrupt?" Ukitake said with a glare.

"How arrogant. Neither you or I or even the Gods have sat on the top before. I however shall stand above all the rest." Aizen revealed as he pulled off his glasses and sleeked his hair up. This showed a much less kind Aizen as he neared the opening in the sky.

"Ryoka boy." Aizen said addressing Ichigo who struggled to get off the ground. "It has been interesting." Aizen remarked before staring at Naruto with curiosity. "I believe you are something different I have not seen before." Aizen remarked calmly.

"Like I would let you get away that easily." Naruto growled back as he lifted his hand up.

"Idiot boy! The Soutaicho was clear that they are in another dimension now!" Soifon yelled in frustration.

Naruto stayed quiet before a golden ball appeared in his hand. In a next instant it transformed to become something like a shuriken with the ball in the center. It gave off a screeching bell like sound.

"What is this?!" Ukitake asked in shock and amazement.

"Amazing! Whatever that ball of energy is it feels different from Reishi but somehow even more powerful." Rukia said to Renji who nodded dumbly.

Naruto threw it and it went in the middle of where the 3 beams are.

"Fool. No matter what do it cannot reach us now." Aizen said confidently before his eyes widened as the Shuriken expanded hitting all 3 lights at the same time.

"Impossible! He is breaching the **Negación?!**" Aizen shouted with some fear as cracks appeared on the barrier.

Just as the barrier was about to shatter Aizen and his co conspirators managed to reach into the sky and disappear from the Soul Society.

The leftover enegery from the Shuriken exploded as everyone shielded their faces from the explosion despite it being high above their heads. The explosion of wind and dust seemed to eclipse the sky itself before finally disappearing.

"So powerful. Not even a Bankai can damage the **Negación **yet that one attack nearly destroyed them." Byakuya commented as he held Rukia shielding her with his own body despite his injuries.

As the Gotei 13 settled and looked at Naruto with shock and fear Naruto only sighed. "It seems I was just too late. Oh well it just means that war is coming." Naruto said in disappointment.

The only one not shocked at his display of action was Yamato himself who to the shock of everyone there actually chuckled. "Any doubts I had it was really you just vanished. Naruto-sensei." Yamato revealed as everyone at the hill took a moment of silence.

"SENSEI?!" Everyone yelled at the same time as Naruto who had landed looked up.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said simply as eh shrugged his shoulders.

"That guy over there is the Soutaicho sensei?" Rukia stuttered as she explained how the Soutaicho was over 2000 years old to her shocked human friends.

"Sheesh you leave for a few thousand years and suddenly nobody knows who you are." Naruto complained with a whine as Yamato demanded everyone prepare for healing.

**AN2: Hiya! Another story! Like my other stories this is essentially a 'pilot' chapter to test the water. I don't know fi I will use the Japanese for all consistency or use English versions of terms. I won't say HOW old Naruto is but lets just say this the SAME Naruto from canon (not a descendant, reincarnation, OC etc) **

**For people confused:**

Taicho-Captain

Soutaicho- Head Captain

Fukutaichō- Vice Captain (or dub- lieutenant)

Shunpo-flash step

Gotei 13- 13 Court Guard Squad

Reishi-spirit energy

Riatsu-spiritual pressure


	2. Naruto makes quite an impression

Naruto the Oldest Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is owned by Tite Kudo respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Bleach crossover fanfictions.

**AN1: I don't know how often I will update as this quite abit more original than my other stories (I have Naruto's background basically planned out but there are quite a few gaps I am slowly filling in). I know I did 3 story updates (one of each of my current stories) but I can't promise I will keep it up.**

**Especially next week when I got to my LAST wisdom teeth pulled out**** (I know it will hurt as 3 of the others did for days..)**

**I know somebody mentioned this before but Orihime is a variable option for a ship since Naruto is still basically in the prime of his life without aging. (he is not 'old' like old Madara who got restored to his youth he is still Naruto). (it doesn't matter that she is a teen as it would MAKE ALL human/Shinigami relationships Pedo-cough Isshin/Masaki). (if they could work Naruto and Orihime can work)**

**Thanks everyone for pointing out the Yamamoto screw up. (I don't repost chapters because than your reviews pointing it out makes no sense). **

**For the ships. I appreciate everything input I truly do and basically everyone COULD be on the table except: Rukia (she is going to be with Ichigo in this fic) and certain characters like Kukuka as I don't know how to write their characters.**

Posted September 05/2019 (Thursday)

Chapter 2 Naruto makes quite an impression.

As the shock and excitement of Yamamoto's announcement faded Squad 4 had deployed itself to various mini groups to heal the many sick. Since Retsu Unohana was not present along with Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu so 3rd seat Yasochika Iemura was yelling out orders.

"Group 5 tend to Komamura-Taicho!" Yadochika yelled out as several members saluted to him running towards the 7th Captain who was trying to stand up despite his grievous injuries. "Group 11 tend to Kuchiki-Taicho!" He commanded as several more members ran towards the stoic Captain who just stared at his adopted sister with a pained expression.

Yadochika was looking around when 2 more members came up to him. "3rd seat! What should Group 5 do?" the girl asked as the boy saluted to him.

After a moment of thought he said "Help tend to the Ryoka."

This got shocked looks from the Squad 4 girl. "But sir…" She said with hesitation.

"You heard the announcement. They are the saviours of the Soul Society." He said with pride as they saluted and ran off. He looked intrigued at Orihime who was kneeling over the injured Ichigo with an orange barrier over his body. 'That girl… Her healing powers are amazing. Its healing speed already surpasses mine and Lieutenant Kotetsu. It may even rival…" He thought as he looked critically at the busty orange haired girl.

Before he could complete his thoughts, he heard a cry from above as he saw his Captain Unohana riding on the released form on her Zanpakto Minazuki which appeared to be a flying Ray fish. Retsu Unohana was a youthful mature woman with blue eyes and black hair that she kept in 2 braids that framed her face and fell down her front in one long entrained ponytail down to her hips.

"Captain!" Yadochika shouted as he bowed. Unohana landed and her Zanpaktou sealed itself back into a sealed sword form.

"3rd seat. What is the situation here?" Retsu said a kind but professional voice as she surveyed the hill.

Yadochicka quickly explained the situation including the new person Naruto who was claimed to be the sensei of the Head Captain Yamamoto himself. Retsu was looking intently at Orihime powers noticing how they appeared different than healing Kido hut her eyes widened when her 3rd seat when he mentioned the Head Captain's sensei.

"What did you say?" Retsu said in complete shock as she turned around and finally saw the blonde-haired man staring with a grin at the Head Captain with no formality in his stance. She admitted he was an attractive man but was more interested in the idea that the strongest Soul Reaper in existence own teacher was here in Soul Society after all this time.

As the Soul Reapers were slowly getting healed anyone close to Naruto and Yamamoto location held their breathe as they watched Naruto and Yamamoto give each other an intense stare off.

"Sensei, are you?" Yamamoto said quietly as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Geez Yama, I remember you used to be way more fun and impulsive when you were a kid." Naruto said with a bored look. Several Soul Reapers notably Soifon gritted their teeth at his lack of respect to their head Captain while several like Shunsui were holding back massive grins.

"I remember you were all like 'Sensei I want to fight today' or 'Sensei teach me how to talk to my Zanpakto', or 'Sensei I want to become strong like you!'." Naruto mentioned with a smirk as Yamamoto had a notable twitch in his eyebrow remembering how impatient he was when he was taught by Naruto.

"Enough!" Yamamoto growled as Naruto smirk turned into a smile seeing his student express himself more brought joy into his heart. "Sensei I believe you have some explaining to do." Yamamoto said sternly as Naruto gave him a deadpan expression.

"Did you forget this important lesson 'When your comrades are in danger you put them first above ourselves.'?" Naruto asked with a slight tone of disappointment as his student ducked his head in slight shame. "I will talk afterwards and you can even have a fancy Captain meeting so everyone can hear this." Naruto promised as he vanished in a **Shunpo**.

"Hey Jushiro, have you even seen Yami-Jiji lectured like that before?" Shunsui asked his best friend and fellow student.

"No Shunsui I have not. I never thought I would live to see the say when Yamamoto-Sensei was getting a lecture." Ukitake noted as Soifon glared at the spot where Naruto was standing.

Byakuya was just finishing telling his adopted sister Rukia about the 2 conflicting promises as he was slowly getting healed by Healing Kido. His injuries were not life threatening especially as he was not pierced by Shinso but he was exhausted from his fight with Ichigo shortly beforehand.

"Nice speech although I personally would've told those elders to piss off and fight to save my sister adopted or not." Naruto said as he clapped. Everyone turned around to see Naruto standing there with a smile.

"How could be standing there without any of being able to sense his spiritual pressure?" Rukia said in shock as she still could sense him even focusing on him directly.

"May I?" Naruto asked gesturing to Byakuya. The Squad 4 members looked nervous but a quick nod from Byakuya himself made them back off.

"Of course, sir." A female member said with a bow as Naruto stared blankly at her before he dd the most unexpected thing.

Naruto laughed getting every Soul reaper and human's attention. "Oh man! Nobody has to eb formal with me! I mean I am not a member of the Gotei 13 let alone a Captain so you guys can chill around me! You can call me Naruto-san, Naruto-kun, Naruto or anything you want!" Naruto told them with a bright grin. This shocked most of the Soul Reapers at his lead back attitude while Ichigo and his human friends felt respect for this new stranger climb as he did not appear to have a pride issue like so many Soul Reapers they had met.

"I just happened to have taught Yama the tricks to the trade." Naruto claimed as he kneeled next to Byakuya. He put his right hand on the Captain shoulder and there was a pulse. There was a small burst of light as Naruto retracted his hand. "There you should be good." Naruto claimed as Rukia widened her eyes.

"Wait there is no way Nii-sama could possibly be!" Rukia started but to everyone shock Byakuya stood up with all his injuries fixed and even his Shihaksho and Captain clothing completely healed.

"How is this possible? Even my Spirit energy has been fully restored?" Byakuya said with a surprised look on his normally stoic face.

'That's impossible! Healing Kido is not capable of healing that quickly and restore spirit energy at the same time! Not even that Ryoka girl's power are healing that quickly. This far surpasses my own powers.' Retsu thought in pure shock.

'This is nothing. Healing Kido is nothing more than a derivative of what I can do after all.' Naruto mused although he did give Orihime's healing barrier a raised eyebrow. 'That girl… She is not healing. More like…' Naruto mused before he sensed something from behind.

Before anyone could ask Naruto anything else, he sighed as he lifted his left hand up behind him to block a kick from an irate Soifon. She had used **shunpo **at max speed hoping to get an edge over the blonde but to her surprise he had anticipated her attack with ease.

"Captain Soifon!" Rukia said in shock.

"Captain Soifon what are you doing?" Byakuya asked calmly but he had his hand on his Zanpakto ready to unsheathe it.

"I don't care if this _boy_ is the Head Captain's sensei or not. He has shown far too much disrespect to the Gotei 13 and the Captains of the Seretei! He must be punished!" Soifon asked angrily as she sent a punch to Naruto's head who lazily moved it to the side avoiding the blow completely.

"Geez this chick is something else. She took Naruto's laid-back attitude way to seriously." Ichigo whispered in annoyance.

"I have to agree Kurosaki. I don't like Shinigami on principle but she is definitely one not to admire." Uryu whispered back while Orihime and Chad just nodded dumbly.

The next several minutes were the most frustrating minutes of Soifon life. No matter what she did she could not connect a hit. Naruto did not even bother to use anything other than his left hand or even turned around to look at her but he still blocked or dodged every blow she launched at him. She knew he was mocking her as he kept in the same spot while she tried every angle, she could think off to no avail. She even used her sealed Zanpakto hoping it would give her an edge but he calmly caught her wrist holding her blade and still managed to could the rest of her **Hakudo **strikes with ease.

"Yamamoto-sensei we must stop this at once! This is unacceptable!" Ukitake exclaimed as him and Shunsui were prepared to subdue Soifon only to see Yamamoto chuckle.

"There is no need. This will not even break a sweat for Sensei." Yamamoto claimed as his students looked at him in shock.

"I have never seen anyone stand up to Captain Soifon in hand to hand combat! He doesn't even look like he is trying!" Rukia exclaimed as she thought even her brother would be forced to take Soifon seriously if they fought like this. Byakuya had relaxed and looked at the fight once he realized this fight would be over soon.

Naruto finally got bored and decided to knock out this upstart brat and be done with it but his and Soifon shock Yoruichi had appeared in between them using **Shunpo** before either of them could start a new attack.

"Let me handle this." Yoruichi said calmly without looking at either of them.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon said in pure delight! She thought her beloved mentor would show this blonde his place as Yoruichi had a blank expression on her face. Then to her shock she felt a huge blow to her stomach as she coughed up spit.

"Argh!" she choked out as she saw Yoruichi foot in her stomach as she had sent a quick kick making her drop to her knees. "Why Yoruichi-sama?" Soifon asked unable to gasp this betrayal.

Yoruichi sighed and glared "I love you as my student Soifon but nobody will ever attack Naruto in my presence and get away with it. He taught me and Kisuke **Shunpo** and it was because of him we rose to become Captains in the first place." She revealed as everyone gawked at this new information.

Yamamoto and his students had appeared in a **Shunpo **with him looking down at Soifon.

Naruto raised a hand "Yama. Don't press charges. I think what my student has done is sufficient enough." Naruto told his student calmly.

Yamamoto wanted to make an example of the 2nd Captain and suspend her from duty but relented to his teachers wishes. "Very well Captain Soifon. Consider yourself lucky. I will not make any further punishment for your actions today but I will tell you this. This is your last and only warning. Any attack against Sensei is one against us all!" Yamamoto warned with a glare and a release of his spiritual pressure.

Soifon nodded in shame as she just realized she dishonoured her title of Captain for her foolish and rash actions. She stared in envy as Yoruichi glomped Naruto who hugged her back.

"In light f all this and along with several of our Captains are still injured in 2 days time we shall have a Captains meeting with Sensei to discuss recent events!" Yamamoto commanded as everyone saluted at him. With multiple **Shunpos** everyone except Ichigo and his friends had left the hill.

Naruto just stayed and chuckled "Always with the dramatics." Naruto said in remembrance. "Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and Orihime-chan what do you think of the Soul Society?" Naruto decided to ask as the humans gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Oh don't give me that look! I plan to chill with you guys till the meeting as I will be talking about some serious stuff and just wanna have fun till then!" Naruto said expectedly. When they still gave him weird looks. "Look I even have several houses in Soul Society so you can shack up with me in one till we leave ok?" Naruto decided to up the ante.

Everyone eyes gleamed as it sounded way better than slumming it in a divisions squad barracks. "We would love to Naruto-san!" Orihime said happily as them and Yoruichi followed Naruto to one of his homes.

'This will be a fun 2 days.' Naruto practically sang to himself.

**AN: I know I didn't add the Captain meeting despite hinting I would but I felt ok posting the chapter like this. The next chapter Naruto will reveal SOME things but he is still pretty secretive as he not exactly happy with every decision made by the Soul Society (particularly Central 46).**

**Yes Naruto did meet Yoruichi and Kisuke while in the Soul Society (and did not get caught). Lets say he can enter and leave Soul Society whenever he wants. (he prefers to stick out of it as he HATES Central 46 but knows if he killed them Soul Society at that point would go to chaos).**

**He isn't always in the Soul Society he has chilled out in the human world too a lot (and knows quite abit of what's happening in both worlds).**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! (like I said before DO NOT expect weekly updates as it drives me crazy when people want MORE and MORE-that causes people to write less and less or even quit. Just saying).**

**Giving feedback helps but sorry if I don't use everyone's as this is still my story after all (this applies to all my stories). I read all reviews (and reply to most) but flames I either ignore or give rude responses back. review review review please! (better ones are ones that just don't say "great update" or "thanks hoping for more") but do what you want.**


	3. More Questions than Answers

Naruto the Oldest Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is owned by Tite Kudo respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Bleach crossover fanfictions.

Posted September 21 2019(Saturday)

**AN1: I guess people like this fic? (or at least the idea) based on number of followers. One guest asked if this is the same writer and yeah still me redlox2… dunno where they got the idea it changed hands? (did I change my writing style or something?)**

**I know I posted 4 updates this week but don't expect it forever (a lot of these I partially wrote and just happened to finish them in time)**

**BTW this story and my Dragon Ball Super story might not get consistent updates (this story because I need to flush A LOT about Naruto's background, and my DBS story because there are not a lot of actual arcs I can use unless I go on complete different tangents).**

**Warning: there is some Naruto/Yoruichi teasing but nothing too M-rated.**

Chapter 3 More questions than answers

The gang of humans and Shinigami with the addition of Rukia and Yoruichi had followed Naruto to Rukon District 1 _**Junrinan**_ where as soon as Naruto was seen he was crowded by dozens of people as they excitedly tried chatting with him at the same time.

"Uh so Naruto-san is pretty… popular I guess?" Uryu said with a sweat drop as the citizens flocked towards Naruto who only grinned and started shaking everyone hands.

This greatly shocked Rukia as despite District 1 being a fairly well protected and rich area of the Soul Society it still had many people resent Shinigami for 'only focusing on themselves and the Seireitei'.

"It not popularity for being famous like your brother Rukia." Yoruichi remarked as she smiled fondly at Naruto saying every person name and patting the head of every small child that crowded him.

"What do you mean Yoruichi-san?" Ichigo asked.

"I am guessing you think these people all somehow know Naruto was the Soutaicho sensei right?" Yoruichi asked knowingly as everyone gave her confused looks. "That is incorrect. These people only know Naruto as the man who walks among them getting to know all of them and helping improve their lives." Yoruichi informed them as they all gave her shocked looks. "Whenever Naruto is in the Soul Society he makes an effort to visit almost every district of the Soul society to try to get to know everyone and make as many positive changes as possible without alerting the Seireitei." Yoruichi revealed as Rukia eyes widened considerably.

"Wait but aren't Soul Reapers suppose to do that as part of their jobs?" Ichigo asked cluelessly as Uryu eyes narrowed seeing Rukia look away.

"There is some truth to what the Rukon District citizens say about Soul Reapers only focusing on themselves and the Seireitei." Naruto remarked as everyone turned to him who had waved goodbye to the District one citizens.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked calmly as Naruto sighed.

"I will be honest. There is no possible way for the Soul Society to manage all the districts so despite it being the public face of the Seireitei, the Shinigami only manages about 40 districts north, south, east and west along with the Seireitei itself." Naruto said bluntly as the humans were wide eyed at this revelation.

"Rukia! Is this true?" Ichigo asked his friend indignant. Seeing her meek nod Ichigo got even madder. "You told me that the Soul Society is suppose to be some kind of paradise after you die and now, we learn less than half of it is being managed at all?!" Ichigo yelled as Rukia just quietly looked down.

"That's why I made it one of my mission to help in small ways so they would know that somebody cares about all of them instead of the perceived notion that nobody cares except neighbours." Naruto said with a small smile as this got the humans rather amazed that this one man was trying to help everyone.

"It doesn't help that you can make those clones so you can be in thousands of places at once." Yoruichi whispered as Naruto smirked.

"I know you love that other usage of shadow clones Yoruichi-chan so you shouldn't be mocking my technique." Naruto whispered back as Yoruichi smirked as luckily everyone was far enough away not to hear this little exchange.

After a short while they arrived in what appeared to be an empty lot as Naruto put his hand out in seemingly nothing but air.

"Is it me or this Naruto guy just touching air? Where's this house he promised us?" Ichigo whispered as his friends looked equally confused.

Everyone yelped when a door suddenly appeared where Naruto was touching and he opened the doorknob revealing a very nice room in the middle of nowhere.

"Where the hell did that house come from?" Ichigo shouted as Naruto just smiled.

"I placed some seals on my houses so nobody but me can actually enter without permission." Naruto said simply as Rukia narrowed her eyes in thought.

'I have never seen kido like this and I didn't even sense the presence of something hidden until he revealed it visually.' Rukia noted to herself.

"Rukia. I know you have an obligation to tell your brother and Captain about this place." Naruto said not looking at Rukia who bit her lip. "Don't worry about it. Even if they know where this particular base is they cannot enter. Kido alone cannot force their way into these kinds of places." Naruto said kindly as Rukia gasped on him figuring out her thoughts.

"Wait you said 'these kinds of places.'. How many houses do you have?" Ichigo asked in shock as Naruto smirked.

"Quite a few." Naruto said vaguely as everyone slumped their heads in disappointment. "I call this a home but you can also consider it a base or sanctuary depending on what you need it for." Naruto added as he stepped inside gesturing for them to continue.

When they walked in everyone besides Yoruichi gasped as it looked a lot bigger inside than it did from the outside. The house had a massive kitchen, massive living room, what appeared to be several bathrooms and about a dozen bedrooms!

"You freaking have several houses like this?!" Ichigo yelled everyone thoughts as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Feel free to pick your bedrooms and even take a bath. I have had a lot of guests so I basically have shirts and pants sizes for every combination." Naruto said lightly as he walked to the kitchen and started taking food out of the pantry.

"Oh Naruto-san would you like help making dinner for everyone?" Orihime asked cheerfully as the humans started sweating knowing about her 'unique' taste preferences. Rukia was about to offer as a courtesy until Naruto looked back with a smile.

"Of course, not Orihime-chan. You are my guests and it is only right that I do the cooking while you are under one of my roofs." Naruto replied as Orihime beamed at him and Ichigo smiled at how nice this guy seemed. "Free feel to take a bath or shower while you wait for dinner. Each bathroom has a bath and shower and the guest rooms have change of clothes for both girls and guys." Naruto added as he grabbed several vegetables and meat from the fridge.

Rukia and Orihime gave a bow as they selected two rooms close to each other while Ichigo and the guys selected rooms further down the hall as Yoruichi stayed with Naruto crossing her arms underneath her ample chest.

Once everyone was busying taking showers and enjoying their leisure time Naruto summoned 4 shadow clones to finish cooking the meal for him so he could appreciate his busty dark-skinned student.

"So, did you have fun talking to your student?" Naruto asked as he sat down with Yoruichi in human form having no problem sitting on his lap as she closed her eyes in thought.

"It was nice to see Soifon again but she was acting like a brat attacking like that after you saved Rukia and the others." Yoruichi said with a pout. "Why did you not let the Head Captain punish her? She deserves at least a suspension if not losing her Captain rank outright." Yoruichi asked with annoyance.

"It is fine. I think the look on her face when you defended me was worth it. Plus, she is still not as fast as you are. She might have thought she had on the ropes but you both held back and were out of shape when you fought." Naruto admitted.

Yoruichi continued to frown until he pats her head and she in return move her hips against his as she whispered hotly into his eye "Maybe we should get reacquainted to the beds here?".

Naruto grinned but whispered "What kind of host would I be if we had fun while they were here.".

Yoruichi pouted until Naruto added "Plus I can tell all of these kids are virgins so I don't think it would be nice if their little ears heard our passion spoiling their first times.".

Yoruichi sighed and said "I suppose you are right. That Ichigo kid is as pure and innocent as white snow." Naruto held a grin urging her to continue. "During **Shunpo** training I transformed right in front of him back to human form and you would not believe how childish he was about it. He definitely has not seen a girl naked before." Yoruichi remarked in amusement.

"Did he try to jump you or anything?" Naruto asked without a hint of jealously. He knew his student/lover loved to tease but would never actually let anything happen.

"As if! He actually requested I put some clothes on!" Yoruichi said abit insulted that a teenager boy actually wanted her to put more clothes on as Naruto shared a laugh. He knew she could take care of herself if anyone actually tried to get her to bed.

"Looks like dinner is just about done. You better change my little cat." Naruto said as Yoruichi gave him a quick kiss before using **Shunpo** to go to her room and change and come back before anyone else.

Yoruichi had come back in a black bathrobe that she tied snugly around her curvy form that reached her hips with small shorts underneath so she wouldn't have to flash anyone if she bent over. Naruto gave her a look of appreciation as Naruto started setting up the large table for all of his guests. Naruto shadow clones had already disappeared as Naruto had set up the food on the table.

"That smells delicious Naruto-san. Thank you for letting is stay in your home." Uryu said with a bow and polite tone of voice. He may hate Soul Reapers on principle but he considered Naruto as kind of person he had ever met.

Naruto waved him off as he finished setting bowls and chopsticks for every place setting.

Chad gave him a nod as he sat down in the table along with Icigo. Rukia had chosen some cute pink pajamas with bunnies while Orihime had chosen some orange PJs.

"Enjoy everyone. I didn't plan to have guests so forgive me if this is abit too simple." Naruto said modestly as he sat down and gestured for everyone to start eating.

'Simple? My dad would not make this if he a month to prepare.' Ichigo thought to himself eying the 6 meat dishes and 12 vegetable dishes on the table along with a massive cooking pot full of rice sitting on another table. His thoughts were mirrored by the humans who definitely not eaten such high quality and quanity food in a single sitting.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto chanted. **AN2:**

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone chanted as they began to dig in.

"What the hell? This food tastes better than the Kuchiki chefs make me for meals!" Rukia shouted as her widened at the taste.

"This tastes better than the one time my dad took us out for a fancy high price restaurant!" Ichigo exclaimed as everyone almost drooled at how good the cooking was.

"You give me too much credit." Naruto claimed with a nervous ruffling of his hair.

"Your cooking is amazing Naruto. Just accept it. Kisuke and I would always strive to do our best in training just so you would cook us something as a treat." Yoruichi said in remembrance as she continued to eat her fish.

After several minutes of eating the much fuller guests slid out of their chairs to sit on the nice sofa much more content and fuller than they could ever remember.

'Maybe if Naruto-san became my boyfriend I could enjoy his cooking every day?' Orihime thought to herself before she had a massive blush. 'What am I thinking?! I just met him although Naruto-san does look good and is super nice and everything.' Orihime thought with panic that luckily nobody but Yoruichi noticed. She smirked guessing the younger girls' thoughts.

"Well I guess you can either do a Q and A or just get an early sleep. I think it is best you guys get some relaxation while you are here instead of training." Naruto mused as everyone nodded to that.

"Naruto-san how did you learn to cook so good?" Orihime decided to start as everyone eagerly.

"You know practice." Naruto said modestly smirking at the disappointed looks on their faces.

"How come you are not in the Soul Society history books if you were Yamamoto -sama sensei?" Rukia asked desperate to know how someone as powerful and important as him could not be mentioned.

Naruto sighed as Yoruichi sent them a glare which he waved off. "If you want to be blunt Soul Society did not bother to keep records until Yama took over as head of the Seireitei so in while you could say he is the history of the soul society. I left him shortly before he established the Soul Reaper Academy and he took on two students of his own. You call me Shunsui and Jushiro." Naruto noted as Rukia eyes widened at this history lesson she knew she would never get from any books.

"The teachings of Hoho, Hakudo, Kido and Zanjutsu that every Soul Reaper use was based on the teachings I taught Yama in his youth. In a way I suppose every Soul Reaper are students of students of mine as he based the curriculum based on how I would've structured it." Naruto revealed as Rukia gasped at this truth while Ichigo looked impressed and Yoruichi just smiled. Orihime, Uryu and Chad were abit less on the loop but still looked impressed.

"I watched from the distance as Yama built his army called the Gotei 13 as essentially killers who slaughtered any enemy, they saw without mercy for 1000 years or so." Naruto revealed with a dark look as Rukia looked horrified at the news on her organization dark history.

"Why would the Gotei 13 do something like that? Sure, they are not all super nice but you make sound like they are all ruthless!" Ichigo demanded as Naruto looked him directly in the eye.

"I can only assume Yama felt betrayed at my leaving him so he refused to put me in the history books and decided to ignore my teachings of peace and sought war." Naruto said with regret. Everyone was silent at the horrifying truth.

"Afterwards Yama had a change of heart and started to become a protector after a certain event took place. Than he regained my teachings and decided to make the Gotei 13 a military force of protectors like it is today." Naruto stated deciding to not tell them about Ywatch failed invasion of the Soul Society.

"Since than I have been here and the World of the Living pretty freely just helping whoever I can. I met Yoruichi and Kisuke awhile ago and since they wanted to learn so much, I decided to help them out abit." Naruto added as Yoruichi.

"A little bit? Without your help I would never have become the 'Flash Goddess' or Kisuke would have never become Head of Research and Development." Yoruichi retorted as Naruto waved his hands in surrender.

"Well Naruto-san I would like to thank you for saving me on that hill." Rukia said with a bow but Naruto waved his hands.

"The ones who saved you are you friends. All I did was abit of damage control." Naruto stated as he waved to the humans as Rukia gave them a warm smile. Naruto than looked at the clock and demanded everyone sleep.

Naruto could hear Ichigo say to Rukia "This guy is awesome! How old is here anyways? He treats Captain Gramps as if is a little brat and Gramps looks super ancient!". Naruto eyes shifted away as he mentally sighed.

"Ichigo! That is super rude! Besides unlike humans Soul Reapers appearance do not actually relate to relative ages!" Rukia snapped back.

As everyone wished everyone a good night and went off their own beds Naruto and Yoruichi just went to Naruto's bedroom and sat on his bed.

"Humans always fascinate me. Their lives are so short but they can do so much in such a little amount of time. Unlike Spiritual beings who take years or even decades to change humans will never stop changing." Naruto said thoughtfully as Yoruichi just smiled at him.

Yoruichi gave him another kiss before she started walking back to her own room. However, she could not help but tease her lover by shaking her hips just for him as he growled in frustration at her behaviour.

As soon as Yoruichi left and closed the door Naruto whispered to himself "Old enough to know I should've died countless life times ago." As if answering Ichigo's question.

Naruto took a look at the moon and whispered "Hinata." In reverence thinking of his lavender haired first love and wife. He looked at this moon remembering how on a different moon he had kissed Hinata for the first time. It was the first time he realized what true love was and what it felt like to be truly loved not as a friend or family member. Sleep soon took him as a photo hidden by kido which was his wife and kids shortly after his daughter Hinawari was born sitting on his nightstand.

The next day Naruto decided to give them a tire of the Seireitei while they happened upon the 11th division barracks. The whole division demanded to fight Naruto who after grabbing one wooden sword showed them why he was the best swordsman in the Soul Society. The bruises and lumps they endured made them fear Naruto even more.

They happened to go the 4th division where Retsu kindly offered them tea along with Isane which they gratefully accepted. They had lunch in the 6th division with Renji and Byakuya who both thanked Naruto profusely for saving them from Aizen. Naruto waved off their thanks while Rukia had a conversation with her brother admitting she understood why he did what he did. This fixed the distant relationship between adopted siblings.

Afterwards they headed to the 10th division where the humans had to cover their eyes in embarrassment as the very attractive and busty lieutenant of Squad 10 Rangiku kept flirting and trying to tempt Naruto into having drinks with her. Naruto politely refused but Yoruichi kept having her eye twitch at the busty lieutenant attempts to seduce 'her' man without permission.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto. Where is Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia asked as she noticed the lack of the ice captain.

"Oh Captain is visiting Momo right now so he left me all this paperwork to do!" Rangiku pouted as she pointed to the small stack of papers making everyone sweatdrop at the lazy strawberry blonde.

"Well Rangiku-chan we must be going. Tell your Captain I will see him at the Captain meetings tomorrow!" Naruto said cheerfully as he waved.

"Bye Naruto-kun!" Rangiku said goodbye but decided to stick grabbing his arm with her arms resting his arm into the valley of her chest making everyone but Naruto, and Yoruichi blush at the actions. She soon let go when Naruto promised he would come visit at some point.

They returned back to Naruto's home for another wonderful supper before they fell asleep.

The next morning Naruto made them a huge breakfast as he suspected that both the humans and him would be leaving the same day. Rukia offered the Squad 13 barracks for them to stay at while Naruto had his meeting which they accepted. Naruto resealed his home up and left in a **Shunpo** as he waved goodbye to his new friends.

'Now I guess I better start explaining.' Naruto thought as he knocked on the Captain meeting room. 'This will be fun.' Naruto thought. 'Maybe I should ask if Rangiku-chan can come? Nah it is better not to flaunt Yama's authority. They need to respect him and him bending over for my every request would make him look biased.' Naruto decided.

**AN2: means 'time to eat' in Japanese.**

**-So yeah confirmation Naruto and Yoruichi are a thing plus I hinted Orihime developed a small schoolgirl crush on Naruto.**

**-sorry this is not the meeting but I thought this kinda filler (it is part of the timeline) was needed to show Naruto's backstory abit but without the Captains interrogating him.**

**-Remember this is technically my 4****th**** update this week ok. Short chapters are better as I actually want to write.**

**-BTW not bashing on Soul Society just being realistic. It is like our world. There is not enough for everyone to have equal and same amount of resources. Naruto hates Central 46 just FTW.**

**-I added a small scene (very subtle) of proof that this is the original Naruto (and not some sort of reincarnation or descendant or something). Just something to link to my AN of chapter 1.**


	4. World of the Living

Naruto the Oldest Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is owned by Tite Kudo respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Bleach crossover fanfictions.

Posted: October 18/2019(Friday)

**AN1: Sorry been over a month but got caught/stuck on the meeting so decided to skip it over as a flashback for later. Before the hate comes, I will tell you if I kept trying to write the meeting this story would be hiatus so this is the better option.**

**This is just a quick setup chapter.**

**Remember I WRITE WHAT I WANT! (also guest reviews that annoy me go to the moderate/remove pile)**

**If you want a quick summary Naruto reveals he taught Yama so he could kill him but failed too so he left the Soul Society and kept his distance. (there is more but the flashback chapter will eventually reveal it) Naruto has SOME insanity from living so long (so at random moments he will be psychotic and that was also a part of the reason eh kept his stance)**

**I am skipping to the Arrancar arc. The Bounts DO exist in my universe but Naruto took care of them before the story started. He will mention them but yeah he killed them all except Yoshino and Koga who wanted peace. He converted their need to absorb Souls into merely human appetite so they will die like humans of old age. (He took care of them mostly out of annoyance)**

**Pairings:**

**Ichigo/Rukia**

**Naruto/harem (Yoruichi, Rangiku, Orihime, more)**

Chapter 4 World of the Living

After the meeting the next Naruto walked with Ichigo and his human friends back to where the official Senkaimon to get their home.

"Hey guys! Ready to head back to Karakura town?" Naruto asked cheerfully as Ichigo notable gawked at him.

"Wait you mean you are going back with us?" Ichigo shouted as Naruto and Yoruichi gave him amused looks. Yoruichi had decided to stay in human form for Naruto's sake and she admitted enjoying the looks of envy sent her way. Sure she would never entertain sleeping with anyone besides Naruto but she did like to tease horny men for the sheer joy of it.

"I have a place there too." Naruto told him patiently as Uryu held a smirk while Ichigo still looked abit confused.

"How many places do you own?" Ichigo asked incredulously as he could honestly say that Naruto home, he showed them was far better than any place he had been to before.

"I have around the block a few times. What you expected to live in a cave or something?" Naruto asked rhetorically as Ichigo sputtered and his friends shared a laugh.

Just than Captain Ukitake and Rukia came in with a smile as Naruto sent a discreet glare at Ukitake who nodded.

"So looks like this is goodbye for now Ichigo." Rukia said softly as Naruto frowned for a moment before grinning.

"Yeah midget see you around." Ichigo replied as Rukia smiled warmly at him before she fell back so her Captain could have a word.

"One moment ladies and gents." Naruto said as he walked up to Rukia who was still wearing a white robe signifying her powers were still recovering.

"Naruto-san what is the matter?" Rukia asked as Naruto gave her a grin.

"Just hold still for a moment." Naruto told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Ichigo was about to rush in until Yoruichi shook her head. There was a small pulse of energy before a light enveloped Rukia.

Rukia than appear in her black robes and Zanpaktou on her hip. "My powers! They are all back!" Rukia shouted in glee as she held her sheathed sode no shirayuki reverently.

"Yup! I restored your spirit Energy completely so you are fit as a fiddle!" Naruto told her as Rukia did a quick bow.

'This is just like what he did with Nii-sama but my spirit Energy was gone!' Rukia thought with wonderment.

'Naruto has become like his old self again. It must be this generation that is making him so happy.' Yoruichi noted as she watched Naruto wave off thanks for Rukia and Ukitake.

"Naruto-san sure is amazing huh?" Orihime said with reverence as Ichigo nodded dumbly.

"Ichigo, I have some something for you." Captain Ukitake said as he waved her over.

Ichigo gave him a curious look when Ukitake unveiled a badge that had a skull and black cross on it.

"What is this Ukitake-san?" Ichigo asked as Ukitake had a small smile.

"This is a substitute Soul Reaper Badge. It is the Soul Society way to acknowledge substitute Soul Reapers who are a benefit to the Soul Society." Ukitake told him as Ichigo took a hold of it looking at it curiously.

"So how does this work?" Ichigo asked seeing nothing in particular special about it.

"Just push it against your living body and it will eject your soul like my glove Ichigo." Rukia told him as Ichigo nodded impressed by the function.

"It will also alert you to the presence of hollows while you are in Karakura town as Rukia has told me your ability to sense Spirit energy is…. Limited." Ukitake told him carefully. Ichigo sent a glare at Rukia who only smirked and stuck her tongue out. Naruto had forced them to deactivate and remove the monitoring and copying spirit energy functions to the badge. He was annoyed enough that Ginjo Kugo was forced to have his activities monitored previously despite not originally being a threat.

Naruto had relented to having the badge still suppress Ichigo spirit energy from leaking out sporadically while in human form knowing it would only draw Hollows to the town. Naruto noticed Ichigo seemed to have very little control of his spirit energy leaking out constantly.

Soon several Soul Reapers appeared including Byakaya, Rangiku, Soifon, Toshiro, the Head Captain and several others appeared before the small group could leave.

"I guess it will be goodbye for now but don't worry our next reunion will not be nearly as long." Naruto assured the assembled group. He smirked at the annoyed look on Soifon face especially when Yoruichi discreetly chose to hold his hand when she was looking at him.

He felt Yoruichi's hand slip out of his and before he could ask why he felt a familiar busty lieutenant barrel into him in a tight hug. "Naruto-kun! We have not even had a drink yet!" Rangiku whined as she intentionally grabbed him so her enormous chest squished against his.

This made the humans blush at the scene while Toshiro sighed at his second. Yoruchi had an eye twitch at the younger woman going after 'her' man. She had accepted Naruto had more than one lover but Rangiku had not made a formal request yet so at best she was annoying to the busty dark-skinned woman.

'Lousy bimbo. So what is her chest is bigger than mine? I have perfect measurements while she flaunts it out wherever she walks! I bet she is still a virgin that only talks big but can't back it up!' Yoruichi though sourly seeing Rangiku all over Naruto.

Naruto merely laughed not being discreet at enjoying the presence of the flirty and busty woman. He even got the scent of her hair in his face before he said "Sorry Rangiku-chan! My treat next time ok?".

This got another pout from the busty redhead before Naruto leaned in and whispered "If you come to the world of the living, I am sure our dinner or whatever will be much quicker.". Rangiku looked at him wide eyed before she pulled back with a wink. She pulled his arm into her chest before she whispered hotly "I will be waiting Naruto-kun. I am sure there will be a mission soon.". Naruto could discreetly hear Yoruichi growl underneath his breathe so eh pulled back with a wave.

"I believe we should get going now Naruto." Yoruichi said while grinding her teeth. Naruto shrugged and stopped before the humans could enter the official Senkaimon.

"This won't do." Naruto declared as the humans gave him a look of confusion.

"What is wrong Naruto-san? Is this not the path back home?" Uryu asked before Naruto shrugged.

"It is but it only works well for Soul Reapers. For you guys you have to go through the Dangai even through the official Senkaimon." Naruto informed them as Ichigo and his friends grew annoyed.

"What?! You mean we have to go through that creepy ass train again?" Ichigo shouted in outrage as Naruto chuckled at the apt decision.

"Yup. Hardly worthy of the humans who exposed Aizen's deceit." Naruto commented as Yamamoto merely sighed.

"Sensei it is the only portal to the world of the living the Soul Society has. It cannot be helped that humans cannot use a Hell butterfly to safely travel through between the worlds." Yamamoto explained as the Captains nodded their heads in agreement.

"I guess it can't be helped." Chad said with a sigh as they prepared to enter the Senkaimon.

Naruto scoffed and said "Soul Society may only have one but I have methods too." Naruto waved his hand an a dark portal opened before solidying into a white door. When everyone awed at his power he added "All the dimension traveling abilities you guys have is merely a step down from this power."

Naruto opened the door revealing Karakura town on the other side. Naruto decided to add one more thing before everyone walked through it "Don't bother Mayuri to try and analyze it. This portal is exclusive to me alone. Even if you could open something like it without me to guide you, at best you come back alive at worst you got spat out someone random."

Naruto smirked when he sensed Mayuri spiritual pressure spike in annoyance. As the group entered, he sent one final wave to the gathered Soul Reapers.

Next thing everyone knew they were on the ground in front of Urahara Shop as they looked around.

"Amazing there was no delay or random landings. It was a perfect gateway here." Uyru noted as Naruto smiled. Naruto knew about Uryu loss of his Quincy powers and while he could restore them, he knew it was better if he did not. He knew of the strained relationship between father and son and having Uryu get his powers back through his dad would at least somewhat mend that relationship.

"Well anyways I will see you all real soon." Naruto promised giving a wink to Yoruichi, a smile to Orihime and a wave to Ichigo, Uryu and Chad.

"I will make sure Kisuke to send your regards." Yoruichi said back as she waved before Naruto vanished in a **shunpo** nobody could follow.

Ichigo just shook his head at the eccentric blonde before he waved goodbye to his friends to go home.

Ichigo spent what little time he had left of his summer break getting harassed by his dad and mothered by Yuzu to his annoyance. Soon the school had began again so he waited patiently in his home room with Orihime, Uryu and Chad.

Ichigo home room teacher Misato Ochi began talking "It looks like most of the class returned from summer break! Besides 2 of us but they are bad apples so they don't really count." She said cheerfully as the class sweatdropped at her laid-back attitude. "Also, this year we will be having a few changes in people. I will have an assistant for this class starting today so be on your best behaviour." Misato-san barked.

"Would you like to come in and introduce yourself?" She asked to the door as it opened revealing an attractive blonde-haired man in fancy black suit. He was a fair bit taller than all the students here beign at least Ichigo's height.

"Thank you, Misato-san. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will be your assistant teacher." Naruto said with a bow as most of the girls had massive blushes on how hot and young looking their new teacher was. The guys were more jealous that the girls were already swooning over the new teacher. Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime and Chad were shocked to see the blonde posing as a teacher.

However only Ichigo was brave/stupid enough to voice it out. "What the hell are you doing here Naruto?" Ichigo shouted pointing at Naruto comically. Most of the class was appalled at Ichigo rude behaviour while Misato-san was about to reprimand him until Naruto raised a hand calmly.

Naruto sighed and said calmly "What I am doing here Ichigo Kurosaki is teaching. Now please take a seat you are causing a scene." This got snickers from the students as Ichigo sat down in embarrassment for being called out.

"Naruto-san!" Michiru Ogawa asked after raising her hand. Machiru was a petite girl with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yes Ms.?" Naruto asked politely as everyone turned to Michiru.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Michiruasked with a massive blush as everyone turned eagerly turned to Naruto who sweatdropped at everyone eagerness to learn about his love life.

'Do these kids only want to know if I am single.' Naruto thought drily before he gave a charming smile.

"My dear Michiru-san alas my heart is not set on you although I know you will bloom into a fine woman someday." Naruto said with a bow as Michiru face turned a darker shade.

"What?! I wasn't asking for myself…." She insisted as she dropped her head down.

'Wait a minute. Naruto didn't even answer the question.' Ichigo realized that Naruto side stepped the question with a compliment.

Naruto sent a look to Misato-san who nodded and checked her clip board. "Anyways. We also have a new student joining us this year. Please come in Hiruko-san."

Out from the door a blonde-haired man in a Karakura High school outside walked in with a grin. He decided to introduce himself by writing his name on the chalkboard.

"Hiya everyone My name is Shinji Hiruko! Hi Naruto-sensei!" Shinji called out happily as everyone looked in interest seeing the new student already knowing the new teacher.

"Hi Shinji-kun." Naruto greeted warmly. "Please take a seat next to Orihime-chan." Naruto said after looking at his clipboard with the students names. As Shinji passed by him he whispered "Remember the rules Shinji. The girls here are off limits so don't be a creep."

As Shinji settled down greeting his neighbours warmly and having a keen interest in Ichigo. Misato-san was about to start the lesson before Naruto sighed with an amused smile.

"Naruto-san is something the matter?" Misato-san asked as everyone turned to the assistant teacher who gave a smile.

"Nothing except prepare to meet someone new who you will be seeing a lot of." Naruto commented. Before anyone could ask they heard rapid footsteps from outside the door.

"NARUTO-KUN!" could eb heard from a loud happy female voice before the door slammed open. There was a blur of green before Naruto was glomped by a green haired woman.

"Hey Nel-chan. It has been only a week since we have seen each other. Remember I am teaching now so please let go." Naruto said nervously as he patted her back knowing they were creating a reckus. "Everyone please meet my girlfriend Neliel Odelschwanck." Naruto said as Nel let him go but held his hand.

"Hi students of Naruto-kun! My name is Neliel but feel free to call me Nel!" Nel greeted happily.

After the introduction everyone finally got a good look at Naruto's girlfriend. Nel was a very tall beautiful woman who was only slightly shorter than Naruto. She has long green hair that easily reached her lower back, bright Hazel eyes, strange red markings across her nose and a very busty figure. She had a slim hourglass figure with wipe hips, thin waist and very large breasts. The guys who could not help checking her out quickly noticed her breasts seemed at least as big as Orihime's if not bigger! Nel outfit did not help the guy have self restraint either. She wore what appeared to be a variation of the Karakura High school outfit. She had a white button shirt with a few buttons undone exposing her very abundant cleavage. She also wore a gray mini skirt that seemed shorter than the ones wore by the female students and with her tall stature seemed even shorter. To complete the imagine she had white knee length socks and brow shows.

In short, she was a knockout with the guys now eyeing her up while the girls looking at her with envy. Orihime felt sadness now that Naruto officially had a girlfriend but decided not to act on her sadness.

"Nel-chan will be here just to visit me occasionally although my priority here will still to assist Misato-san if needed." Naruto told them as Nel held onto his arm affectionally while the guys looked annoyed she was already taken.

The lesson went smoothly although Naruto was abit annoyed some of the guys tried asking Nel questions to try to get her attention while Nel just blatantly ignored questions directed to her from guys. Meanwhile Naruto answered patiently the questions sent hos way with charm as his girlfriend spent the entire day holding onto him in happiness.

Ichigo was about to ask/demand to have lunch with Naruto but to his annoyance Naruto and Nel were gone before anyone could ask. They were having lunch that Naruto had made with a clone at home together. They didn't even bother to hide the fact they feed each other often mouth to mouth from their hidden rooftop.

"Naruto-kun I missed you so much!" Nel told him as they kissed passionately after finishing their lunch with time to spare.

"Nel-chan I told you I would be back from Soul Society quickly didn't I?" Naruto told her gently. Unlike Yoruichi who loved to tease but was discreet in their relationship, Nel was pretty different. She was overly affectionate with him but barely even looked at other guys let alone tease them.

"You should've let me come along!" Nel insisted as she gave him an adorable pout. She purred when Naruto kissed her neck.

"Sorry but it would've raised questions that are better if I choose to reveal them. Besides soon Soul Society will send reinforcements and I can introduce you as who you are. Someone who holds a part of my heart not 'Former Espada.'." Naruto declared as she sighed happily. Nel was fully aware of Yoruichi and their unique relationship but was more than happy to share the man she gave her entire being to.

Rather then let their alone time by sullied by hormonal teenage boys and girls Naruto decided having two transformed shadow clones would be more than suffice. Naruto quickly took his lover back to their home and they quickly got reacquainted with each others body for several hours.

Naruto and Nel took notice of some odd Spiritual pressures across town.

"It looks like Aizen has sent some incomplete Arracnars to test the towns protection." Naruto remarked as he sensed 2 of them going after the depowered Quincy Uryu. He also sensed the Spiritual Pressure of his father so he was not worried. He sensed an Arrancar near Ichigo's body but also the massive Spiritual pressure of Isshin Kurosaki. He also sensed Ichigo being tested by Shinji who was barely trying.

"They all seem protected. Can we go to sleep?" Nel whined impatiently as Naruto laughed and kissed them as they fell asleep cuddled up together.

The next morning Naruto was more comfortable with his lover than going to the school so he lazily sent two clones transformed to be them while he stayed in bed with Nel. They day went back quickly with Naruto explaining what happened in Soul Society with Nel sharing her sympathies when Naruto told him about his reunion with his student.

Naruto's home much like his houses in the Soul Soceity was extremely well protected and very few people even knew where to look. Those people included his lovers who could also enter his home without him being present since it was there home as well.

All was going well where they lazily ate lunch and than dinner in bed just enjoying a week away from each other until they sighed getting dressed and arriving on their rooftop.

They blinked when they sensed a massive amount of Spiritual Pressure appear on the outskirts of the town. Naruto focused on them and sensed what they were "Feels like 2 Arrancars and judging by their density they must be Espadas. Do you recognize them Nel-chan?" Naruto asked his lover.

Nel hummed and shook her head venously "Nope they must've been added by Aizen-Teme after I got banished from the Espada." While Nel had never held any true loyalty to Aizen she absolutely despised that he saw the Espada as noting more then replaceable tools to be used and replaced at a whim.  
"Do you plan to intervene Naruto-kun?" Nel asked him seriously as her Zanpaktou manifested on her hip. Naruto thought for a moment and shook his head.

"Nah it looks like Ichigo is fighting them and I will observe how Ichigo fares against him when his hollowification is out of control." Naruto said.

Naruto and Nel masked Spiritual Pressure made them impossible to sense unless they were attacking ad released them. So, they used **Sonido** quietly to observe from a safe distance.

"Looks like its my lucky day! Ulquiorra!" A big hulky Arrancar declared rubbing his fists in excitement.

"Yes Yammy. It seems your blundering has got our target to come to us." Ulquiorraagreed. He was much smaller and slimmer of the two of them but it appeared he was in charge of the two.

"So you bastards are the ones who did this to Tatski and the other souls?" Ichigo asked quietly as Tatski weakly kept her eyes open.

"Yeah so what you going to do about it punk?" Yammy taunted as Ichigo pointed **Zangetsu **at him.

"**Bankai**! Ichigo yelled as he was surrounded by a blue Spiritual Pressure surrounded him until it revealed him in a black coat and a different sword. Instead of a hulking big Cleaver in **Shikai**, in **Bankai **he wielded a black Danto blade.

"**Tensa Zangetsu!**" Ichigo shouted pointing his Danto angrily at Yammy.

"Yes. An orange haired Soul Reaper with Black Bankai. He is our target." Ulquiorradeclared as Yammy sent a bloodthirsty grin at Ichigo.

**AN2: Yeah Naruto knows A LOT of people or at least knows people by reputation. Were people expecting Nel? (This is a massive change as Nel in this story no longer has a 'child' form and met Ichigo and his friends before the Heunco Mundo Arc although they don't know she is an Arrancar)**

**Naruto won't intervene at everything as he doesn't want people to get reliant on him to solve all their problems. He won't always be there to save everyone so he wants people to grow strong as well.**


	5. Nel makes her side clear!

Naruto the Oldest Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is owned by Tite Kudo respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Bleach crossover fanfictions.

Posted: November 12/2019(Tuesday)

**AN1: Yeah Yeah I know slow updates. Disney+ released for NA! Been binge watching! I update what I want.**

Chapter 5 Nel makes her side clear!

From their perch safely away from the action Naruto and Nel watched carefully the fight between Ichigo and the Espadas. Since their Spiritual pressures were completely masked nobody could sense them even if they tried. Naruto noted that Ulquiorra the shorter Espada was standing there almost as if he was watching Ichigo but not interfering.

"Hmm interesting." Naruto said as he watched Ichigo block Yama punch with the flat side of **Tensa Zangetsu. **

"Yeah! Ichigo seems pretty close in power to how strong I was still Espada Number 3." Nel piped with interest as she kept watching with a smile on her face. **AN2:**

"Yeah Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure is quite strong for someone who just learned Bankai especially since its in _That _state." Naruto said knowingly with a smirk. Ichigo had quickly jumped and sliced Yammy's arm off as blood leaked from the stump.

"His power right now is stronger then the bigger Espada but it keeps fluctuating higher and lower. But I doubt he could beat them if they released their Zanpaktou especially the smaller one. He seems quite strong even without a Zanpaktou release." Naruto said as he looked at Nel who nodded. It was known that the Release State of an Espada Zanpaktou or Resurrección was about equal to the power of a Soul Reaper's Bankai or a factor of 5 to 10 times the power of their base power.

Nel was about to rush in when she saw Yammy put his hand on his Zanpaktou until Naruto put a hand out to make her stop. He sensed Ichigo Spiritual Pressure plummet and thought "It must be the 'Hallow' inside him. Ichigo is trying to suppress him using pure will power and it causes his own powers to go out of control as a result.".

Naruto watched as Yammy smacked Ichigo around with his remaining hand until he got flung to the floor unable to stand up.

"You are so weak! Just trash! Here time to clean up!" Yammi declared as he charged a **Cero** using his mouth.

"Nel go now." Naruto told her as She used **Sonido **appear in front of Ichigo in less than a second while Naruto used **Sonido **to appear beside Ichigo who was barely conscious.

As the Red beam approached Nel used her arm without effort and batted away the Cero causing it dissipate harmlessly to Yammy anger and Ulquiorra intrigue.

"Naruto? Nel-san?" Ichigo said weakly shocked to see his teacher's girlfriend using Spirtual powers.

"Hey Ichigo! Sorry we are late!" Nel said cheerfully as Naruto sent him a wave.

"Who is this bastard and bitch!" Yammy shouted anger his **Cero** was deflected while Ulquiorra scoffed.

"If you read the report Yammy you would know that blonde is Naruto Uzumaki the man who almost stopped Aizen-sama's escape from the Soul Society." Ulquiorra said coolly as Naruto gave him a cocky smile.

"Ooh Scary Aizen!" Naruto mocked as Nel gave a laugh. "To afraid to admit he only got away by sheer luck." Naruto said as Yammy growled while Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes.

"And the woman appears to former Espada Number 3 Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck who disappeared from our ranks 50 years ago." Ulquiorra commented as Nel glared at him. "Although she does resemble much more a mere human than she did and her mask fragment is not even there anymore." Ulquiorra pointed out as her former mask was no longer on her face.

As Ulquiorra tried to analyze the situation Ichigo coughed and looked at Nel with fear. "Wait. Is Nel-San one of them?" Ichigo asked desperately as everyone stayed quiet.

"Nelliel. If you return with us, I am sure Aizen-sama will welcome you back into the Espada with open arms. Your powers will rather helpful to us. He will reassign you a number and you can come home." Ulquiorra offered as Nel looked at directly in the eyes with a blank expression for a minute.

Than to the shock of the Arrancars and Ichigo she laughed and laughed before she calmed down. "Me join back that bastard?" Nel said rhetorically before she said darkly. "Never. The only way I would ever want to see Aizen is to shove my Sword into his forsaken heart."

Ulquiorra sighed before he said to Yammy "Very well. Dispose of her Yammy. She might be a former Number 3 Espada but she has been gone a very long time so her powers are no longer a threat to us."

Yammy grinned as he looked at Nel with a sadistic smile. "Lucky Me! Now I get to crush another ant! Bye Bitch!" Yammy declared as he launched a punch at the prone Nel.

"Nel-san!" Ichigo shouted trying to get up only for Naruto to hold him down with a reassuring smile.

"Ichigo. It might not look like it." Naruto told him sternly as the fist neared Nel's face. "But Nel is strong. Far stronger than you are matter of fact." Naruto remarked as Nel caught Yammy fist with her own left hand without any effort. She was not even pushed back from the impact as she looked coolly at his shocked face.

"Your type who do nothing hut fight without any thoughts disgust me." Nel said with disgust as she threw a punch at Yammy stomach and launched him back with a notable dent in his stomach.

'Impossible. With her sheer fists she dented Yammy despite his **Hierro **being active.' Ulquiorra thought with wide eyes as Yammy got up slowly.

"Dammit, all to hell!" Yammy screamed as he out his remaining hand on his Zanpaktou again.

"You plan to release your Zanpaktou here without permission?" Ulquiorra asked as Yammy huffed.

"Shut up!" Yammy retorted before their attentions were drawn to Nel who had used **Sonido** to appear in front of Yammy with her sword drawn.

She quickly used her sword to slide past Yammy and slice his remaining arm off almost similar to what Ichigo did to Yammy before in his **Bankai **state. As the limb fell off she kicked it so it landed where his other limb was.

"Oww! Bitch!" Yammy screamed in pain as he fell on his knees in pain as Nel just looked dispassionately and coldy as the maimed Espada.

Before Ulquiorra could even try to retrieve the limbs, Naruto decided to act. "**Hado Number 54 Haien."** Naruto said as he waved his hand as two blasts of fire flew at the limbs and burned the limbs to nothing not even ash in less than a second.

As Yammy cried at the lost of his limbs and Ulquiorra eyes widened at the brutality of his new foes Nel sent a quick kick at Yammy forcing his face into the dirt. She stomped on his back applying pressure which he could not even try to resist due to her superior strength. She pointed her balde at his back as she watched Ulquiorra carefully.

"Wow she is amazing." Ichigo could only gasp in awe seeing her soundly defeat the larger Espada with ease.

"Yup that is my Nel. She is quite a feisty girl." Naruto boasted proudly.

Ulquiorra decided to ask something of Nel. "You look like a human now but you still use powers like ours like **Sonido.** Have you lost any pride you had as a hollow?" Ulquiorra asked with some annoyance clear in his tone.

Nel scoffed and said "Pride? I have never considered it great I was a transformed Hollow and now thanks to Naruto-kun I don't need to.". Nel sent a smile at Naruto who it returned as Ulquiorra eyes narrowed.

"Is this thing you share with that man what humans would call 'love'? Foolish idea that a heart could exist to produce such emotions." Ulquiorra claimed as he stared impassively at Naruto. "Anything I cannot see with my eyes does not exist." Ulquiorra said confidently. "I wonder if I rip her heart out would I see this heart that you claimed to have?" Ulquiorra thought out loud as Nel returned her attention to the Arrancar at her foot.

Nel shifted her sword prepared to skewer through Yammy's head until Ulquiorra used a quick burst of **Sonido **to appear behind Nel. Ichigo could not read the speed of Ulquiorra **Sonido** but both Naruto and Nel could. Ulquiorra had his own Zanpaktou out and swung at Nel's back. This forced Nel to change her stance and block strike with one of her own as she pivoted on the spot.

They proved seemingly equal in strength as neither of them was able to push the other away until Ulquiorra stepped back and pointed one finger at Nel while the other hand at Naruto and Nel.

"**Cero."** Ulquiorra said emotionlessly as a focused green Doom Blast shot at Nel from his finger while another Green blast shot at Naruto from his hand. The blast was much more powerful than the one used by Yammy.

'It seems strong." Nel thought as she held her blade out at the **Cero** at her. Her Zanpaktou proved powerful enough to withstand the blast but the force still pushed her several feet and off Yammy before she grunted and sliced and batted the **Cero **away.

The **Cero **aimed at Naruto was batted away lazily by Naruto at Ichigo once again marvelled at the strength of his teacher who he thought was silly a lot of the times.

In the short time it took for the blasts to be dissipated Ulquiorra used it to use Sonido to appear next to Yammy before opening a **Garganta**. He kicked the larger Espada into the opening opening before he leapt in seeing how the odds were no longer in the Espadas favour. He gave one more look of annoyance before he closed the portal before anyone could follow them through.

While Ichigo moped about losing to the unknown enemies Naruto sighed knowing it was more a recon mission by Aizen than anything else. He gave Nel a grin as she walked towards him happily. Naruto patted Ichigo on the shoulder restoring his body to prime condition.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." Ichigo said deciding that his kinda teacher at least deserved some respect.

"Sure. See you in class tomorrow alright?" Naruto said as Ichigo nodded. He gave one more look of curiosity to Nel before he vanished in a **Shunpo** back to his home.

Naruto waited a minute before he shouted "You can come out now!". Yoruichi and a serious looking Kisuke appeared a second later using their **Shunpo**. "You know you could've stepped in, right? The two fo you could've handled the two of them." Naruto remarked as Yoruichi gave him a saucy smile and Kisuke a shifty grin.

"Naruto-sensei. It is rare to see you do any kind of fighting. I have enjoyed it while I can." Kisuke claimed as Naruto rolled his eyes. After all this time Kisuke was still infinitely fascinated with his powers.

Yoruichi wrapped her herself around Naruto arm and sent a teasing grin towards Nel who huffed before she wrapped herself around Naruto's other arm.

"Naruto you had Nel here to do all the dirty work. If you want a workout we can always go back to your place?" Yoruichi suggested with a sultry smile.

"No fair Yoruichi! He should sleep with Nel tonight not you!" Nel pouted as Naruto laughed as his two lovers were arguing who would sleep with hi tonight.

Kisuke kept a neutral expression and a respectful distance despite his older self making some comments on Naruto's predicament. Despite Naruto's laid-back attitude he still remembered last time he hit on Nel Naruto nearly skinned him alive. It still made him shudder at how broken Naruto left him.

"Girls. We don't we all share our bed together." Naruto chided softly as they glared each other before nodding.

"Naruto-sensei. I received word that Soul Society has gathered a team to help protect Karakura Town and they will arrive very soon." Kisuke informed Naruto who nodded expecting something like this.

"Alright. It can't be helped. They will learn that Nel is on our side or else." Naruto said darkly as he knew Soul Society might have biased opinion that Nel was at one point on Aizen's side many years ago.

"Naruto-kun do not worry. Nel will never leave your side no matter what." Nel assured him worried about him as he sent her a grateful smile.

"Yeah Naruto. You have us and the Vizards as well. We owe you everything and will fight alongside you no matter what." Yoruichi reminded him as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. The Vizards will soon get a visit from Ichigo since even his stubbornness will reach the point where he will accept, he needs help." Naruto said as he looked at the distance.

_Meanwhile in Heuco Mondo, Los Noches_

An armless Yammy who wounds had stopped bleeding but his arms were still gone along with Ulquiorra arrived abck in the base for Aizen and his Espada.

When they arrived all other 8 Espadas were there along with Aizen.

"Oh Yammy? How weak can you be to be without arms against such Soul Reaper Trash." Number 6 Grimmjow taunted as Yammy glared at him.

"Shut up! It was not that Substitute who did this to me! It was that bitch!" Yammy shouted as everyone gave a curious look.

"Ulquiorra please share with us what you experienced." Aizen asked calmly as Ulquiorra bowed.

"Yes Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said as he pulled his right eye out of its socket and crushed it into dust. The Dust showed his memories of the figth between them and the Nel and Ichigo.

After the memories were shown several Espada were shown shocked at Nel's appearance on Ichigo's side while one Espada was beyond outraged.

"How dare that bitch show her face!" Nnoitra shouted in hatred. He was Espada Number 5 and the main reason Nel was kicked out of the Espada in the first place. He had set a trap and ambushed the much more powerful Espada seeing as his powers 50 years ago did not even come close to hers. He was former number 8 until eventually rising to number 5 today.

"Indeed, rather curious Former Espada Neliell survived. I was sure she perished." Szayelaporro Granz Espada Number 8 remarked hiding an amused smirk. He was the other person responsible for Nel's defeat as he had set up an illusion to help Nnoitra ambush Nel 50 years ago. Back than he was not even an Espada but he was a scientist.

"Who cares if one of our former members has joined the enemy. We will kill her along with the rest!" Espada Number 2 Baraggan Louisenbairn said lazily. He was an old looking dark skinned Espada known to have been the former ruler of Los Noches until he was dethroned due to the arrival of Aizen, Gin and Tousen.

"Shame she choose to oppose us." Espada Number 1 Stark said with a sigh as he stretched his arms.

"Yes, a tragedy." Espada Number 3 Tier Harribel noted with some sadness. She was a beautiful dark-skinned woman with large breasts, Aqua green eyes and blonde hair. She wore a vibration of the Espada white outfit which exposed her stomach and her lower half of her breasts. She notably had a zipper on the top half of her outfit and her high collar covered to her mouth.

Espada Number 7 and 9 chose to stay quiet while the others bickered.

"Enough my friends." Aizen said calmly but sternly as instantly everyone grew quiet. "Now it is a pleasant surprise to see my old comrade Neliell alive and well but to the subject in hand. Ulquiorra what do you think of Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen asked carefully.

After a moment Ulquiorra decided to ask "He is trash sir. His power is far lower than Neliell's now but in the future, it may rival my own."

"I see. What do you recommend than Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked as he closed his eyes.

"Leave him and if he becomes a problem, I will end him myself sir." Ulquiorra said bowing his head down.

"Very well Ulquiorra he will be your responsibility." Aizen declared as Ulquiorra nodded his head in thanks.

"Wait a minute!" Grimmjow yelled as everyone turned to the enraged Number 6. "If he is our enemy, we should cut him down now! Who cares if he is weak!" Grimmjow yelled as Nnoitra grinned seeing an opening.

"I agree my Lord. Plus we should eliminate that traitor as well. Number 4 gave her a chance to join us and she refused! She is nothing but trash now!" Nnoitra said with a grin. Everyone could see it was personal for the bloodthirsting Espada.

"You simpletons do not understand the situation. Aizen-sama will win this war one way or another. He does not need to rush." Ulquiorra said emotionlessly as the two-lower ranked Espada growled at him.

"Well put Ulquiorra. There will be no more forces sent to the World of the Living without my express say so." Aizen declared as the Espada dispersed.

Nnoitra hissed to himself in anger as Grimmjow walked up to him with a grin. "You seem to get the problem with leaving weeds to grow right?" Grimmjow asked as a grin appeared on Nnoitra seemed more than happy to 'help' eliminate the weeds.

"Sounds like you have a plan. Remember the bitch is mine. You can have that wannabe Shinigami." Nnoitra told Grimmjow who just shrugged.

"Sounds like we have an accord." Grimmjow said with a bloodthirsty grin which was mirrored by Nnoitra. "Aizen will be happy to see less obstacles even if we have to do our own thing." Grimmjow commented as Nnoitra and him started to plan their little invasion.

Little did Nel know soon she would be able to avenge her fallen comrades.

**AN2: In the canon Renji noted that Nel (he didn't recognize the Spiritual Pressure) seemed almost as powerful as Ichigo when he was in Bankai (this was during the Nel and Nnoitra fight.**

**AN3: Before people think Yammy will die remember his release state restores his limbs (probably) and injuries. (In my story Arrancars do not to need to draw out their Zanpaktou to release them they just need to have some form of contact with them)**

**AN4: Ulquiorra is close enough in power to Nel that she can't simply use hand to hand combat to fight him with his Zanpaktou out. (he is far more skilled using it than just using his hands). His Cero could cause her SOME damage hence her need to block it rather than tank it.**

**In my story Nel lost her Fracción as they were killed after she got her mask shattered and before Naruto came to save her. Nnoitra and Szayelaporro thought she would die when her mask cracked so hey left her for dead but to rub insult to injury they actually killed her subordinates. (sorry dark but I don't know how to use them in my story so they died off screen) **

**Nel doesn't have a kid form as Naruto restored her powers (and implied to have changed them) before they got to that point.**

**Yup Nnoitra will join Grimmjow next arc and fight Nel. He MIGHT die in this arc as he will stupid to go at Nel for the kill making her kill him instead. (Plus I REALLY hate him and he cannot be redeemed in anyway) Hope people don't get too fussy.**


	6. Sexy Schoolgirl Babes Meet!

Naruto the Oldest Soul Reaper

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is owned by Tite Kudo respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Bleach crossover fanfictions.

Posted: December 10/2019(Tuesday)

**AN1: Look everyone I am doing the best I can. I am trying to give all my stories SOME love and updates when I can ok? Read and Review! I do updates for stories I feel like! (Writing it tough!)**

**More of a fun chapter but it does move the story abit. I think next chapter I will try to move more of canon along but this one was a short fun one. (You can probably who it refers to by the title). This doesn't reach the next canon point (Ichigo learning what Arrancars are) but does get one of Naruto's promises done.**

**Today the FINAL Kingdom Hearts REMIND trailer came out and I was so excited for the DLC!**

Chapter 6 Sexy Schoolgirls come face to face!

After a wonderful night lying between his 2 lovers which he knew most men would kill for a night with Naruto eventually woke up. Both Yoruichi and Nel had claimed half of his body cuddling up to him in a lover's embrace. Not that he minded getting two naked beauties to press up against him but he knew he could simply keep sending clones to manage his teaching career.

Naruto reluctantly got up making the two beauties groan in disappointment as they missed his warmth. "Yoruichi, Nel-chan time to wake up." Naruto said gently as the woman opened their eyes and stretched. They were not the least bit embarrassed to be naked with their lover while Yoruichi stretched how flexible she was by stretching her back like a cat.

"Do we have to? Can't you take a day off and stay here with us?" Yoruichi whined batting her eyelashes and leaning forward so gravity can make her girls more enticing. With how tight her clothes were people rarely saw how busty Yoruichi was but with her naked Naruto saw her higher D-cups bounce.

Naruto smiled but shook his head "Sorry but I can't skip everyday or it would set a bad example. Plus Soul Society will likely come here any day now so I should greet the relief team." Naruto told her as Yoruichi pouted.

Nel on the other hand just got out of bed and started looking for her clothes which were mixed with Yoruichi's on the floor of the bed. Nel F-cups bounce happily making Naruto smirk. "Nel can't wait to go to school with Naruto-kun! Yoruichi would you like to join us?" Nel offered as she started to put on her own bra and panties. Yoruichi had reluctantly started putting her own clothes in the meanwhile. Naruto had already changed while Yoruichi was whining. **(AN2)**

"Nah. I am sure one boys' fantasy for the class is enough." Yoruichi said as Naruto chuckled knowing full well most of the guys, he was teaching likely thought of his girlfriend in their free time. Naruto didn't care one way or anything but if they tried to take pictures of his lovers, he would smash their phones. Yoruichi said goodbye to Naruto by giving him a 10-minute make out session which Naruto happily reciprocated while Nel frowned and crossed her arms in annoyance.

Once Naruto was free, he saw Nel's frown and gave her a 10-minute kiss to her happiness as Yoruichi rolled her eyes and left using **Shunpo. **Naruto was sure some close-minded people would say he was a pig having a harem but he doubted most people even knew what their other wanted let alone how to make them happy. He knew divorce rates kept rising as people impulsively married each other without knowing what was truly in the other heart. He knew everything about Nel and Yoruichi and they in return knew about his past.

After getting dressed Nel and Naruto casually used **Sonido** to arrive early to school to avoid gawkers trying to hit on his girlfriend who disliked buttoning her shirt when they were together. School started son after and after getting roll call Naruto once again answered any questions aimed at him while Misato decided to take it easy. She found it immensely amusing that most of the males only bothered to ask questions about her assistants' girlfriend who rebuffed their advances with polite but firm rejections. Naruto on the hand kept a warm and cheery attitude while he charmingly avoided his fan girl questions with a smile.

"Yes Keigo-san?" Naruto asked when Keigo Asano once again raised his had up with a dopey smile. His friends around him once again sighed when everyone could se Keigo eyes wonder to Nel's curvaceous body.

"Naruto-sensei! How size bra does your girlfriend wear?" Keigo asked eagerly with everyone clearly seeing he wanted to know her breast size.

Nel huffed her cheeks in annoyance while Naruto rolled his eyes. Misato-sensei was however not so easy going about that comment.

"Keigo Asano! You just earned yourself detention after school! That is sexual harassment right there!" Misato said furiously as the girls looked pleased at the annoyed face of Keigo.

"Not my fault yours don't even compare sensei…." Keigo whispered but unfortunately the irritated teacher also heard this making her even more mad/ at the horny teen.

"Make that 3 days!" Misato amended as Keigo slumped down on his seat while the class laughed at the dejected teen. 'I am perfectly normal size thank you very much! Its not fault there are actual freaks who grow theirs that big!' Misato thought in annoyance as she glanced at Orihime and Nel with slight envy.

The rest of the day went relatively smoothly with Keigo pouting he had detention already when not even a month had started in the new semester. Ichigo was deep in concentration and paying even less attention to his school work than usual. He was worried about his Inner Hollow which kept rearing its head up at any opportunity and threatening to take over. He remembered Shinju and how he produced a Hollow Mask while keeping a Zanpaktou. He wondered if the group Shinji called the' Vizard' (**AN3) **could be the solution he needed.

All the sudden he heard a familiar voice call out to him from the doorway. "Hey Ichigo. How you been doing?" Rukia warm voice asked as she stepped forward revealing her in the typical Karakura High School outfit with white button up shirt and gray skirt. Her short petite frame made the rest of the class even more intrigued.

"Wha? What are you doing here?!" Ichigo shouted pointing at an amused Rukia.

"Naruto-san may I borrow Ichigo for the rest of the day please?" Rukia asked politely with a small bow as Naruto thought for a moment before nodding.

"I suppose its best." Naruto said as Misato looked up with surprise.

"Wait a minute! She can't just take…" Misato started before Naruto put a hand up with a smile.

"I will take responsibility Misato-sensei if anything happens to Ichigo or Rukia." Naruto promised as Misato just sat down with a dumbfounded expression.

Meanwhile Rukia took the distraction to grab Ichigo by the arm and literally drag him out the door she came from. She took a moment to wave to Naruto who waved back sparing Nel a curious look before she left.

Tatsuki whispered to Orihime "Who is that Rukia chick? She looks familiar…. How does she know Ichigo and Naruto-sensei?". She had a look of confusion while Orihime laughed nervously not wanting to reveal that Rukia previously wiped their memories of herself when she was captured by the Soul Society. Tatsuki Arisawa in many ways contrasted her best friend Orihime. Orihime was a busty, bright haired girl with a positive upbeat attitude. Tatsuki was however a more tomboy girl with short black hair, brown eyes and a more assertive blunt attitude. While Orihime looked very busty Tatsuki looked fairly petite with her C-cup breasts hidden underneath her clothes.

As Naruto waved off the class's concerns about Rukia he felt a shudder on his back as a familiar Spiritual Pressure approached him. 'Oh Oh… Bad time for Nel-chan to be here.' Naruto thought as he had just a moment before he was squished into a very familiar busty strawberry Lieutenant glomped him. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pressed right up against him making her chest happily squish into his muscular chest while she rested her head against his shoulder. Naruto gently pat her on the back trying to hide how much he enjoyed the Busty Beauty's affection.

"Naruto-kun! It has been so long!" Rangiku whined as she knew the effect, she was having on him while Nel bit her lip and glared at the busty woman pressing herself against 'her' boyfriend. Similar to Yoruichi had very no problem with Naruto having multiple lovers besides her but she did not know this woman and became possessive of Naruto. A part of Nel was also jealous that Rangiku bust size seemed to surpass her own with Nel herself feeling pride at her breast size.

Every girl looked at the new woman with absolute envy and shock as Rangiku liked Nel seemed to envy the 'perfect woman'. The guys either passed out with happy nosebleeds or had massive blushes of the new woman pressing herself against their sensei. Everyone noticed the size of Rangiku's breasts seemed to dwarf Orihime and even Nel's who everyone agreed had Goddess like bodies.

Rangiku was a fairly tall woman roughly the same height as Nel with very generous measurements and curves. She chose to make the fairly plain Karakura High School outfit into something sexual similar to Nel. She was tall enough that the mini skirt appeared to be extremely short with her black knee length socks only enhancing how long and slender her legs were. She did wear the standard white button up shirt that appeared several sizes too small for her massive Breasts. Naruto estimated with a close look she had to be at least a G-cup surpassing his lovers and he was sure almost every woman that ever lived. Luckily for her shirt she left nearly half of them unbuttoned revealing a massive 'valley' for her cleavage to breathe. Naruto was sure if she actually tried to button up her shirt her chest would pop the buttons due to their size.

"Hey Rangiku-chan. It sure has." Naruto answered awkwardly as he could almost feel Nel's killer intent and his student's various levels of shock or in the guys' cases arousal. He could not exactly blame his students as Rangiku could wink at normal men and make almost every guy pass out from joy alone.

Rangiku held onto him for a few more seconds before letting go only to grab his arm into her chest sliding into him contently. "You promised you would show me around Naruto-kun." Rangiku pouted with a cute look in her eyes and biting her lips gently. This got a even bigger reaction from the class.

Naruto could see several Soul Reapers outside the class peeking in with either blushes or annoyed expressions. He sent them a glare saying 'if you come in you will be skinned alive.' Luckily, they got the hint as Rangiku alone would be hard enough to explain.

Naruto could almost sense judgement from his female students after publicly declaring Nel was his girlfriend only to have another busty babe snuggle into him. From the guys he sensed mostly jealously.

Misato mouth was wide open as she gaped at the scene before coughing and asking "Uh… Naruto-san could you introduce us to your…. Friend?". She had a hard time thinking of who this woman was and more importantly how her chest fit on her body! They seemed to defy physics itself!

"Yes Naruto-kun, please introduce this woman…" Nel sneered as Naruto started to sweatdrop. He knew Nel would not actually do anything but despite his harem he knew Nel had shockingly high levels of jealously of Naruto meeting new women.

Rangiku sent a mocking smile at Nel as if saying 'aw does someone feel abit immature compared to me?' as Nel and Rangiku glared at each other with Rangiku still holding Naruto's arm.

"Well…. Rangiku-chan is a good friend who I promised to show around when she came to visit this town." Naruto said ignoring the looks of disbelief sent his way. Nel flat look told him she didn't believe him wither. "Misato-sensei I think I best leave and fulfill my promise to Rangiku-chan." Naruto added as he looked at Misato who still looked out of place.

Misato was about to say no before she noticed none of the students even looked remotely interested in class anymore. The Girls could be seen looked with envy at Rangiku amazing chest or the guys could be seen trying to discreetly peek more of the busty blonde. She almost noticed it was almost lunch anyway so she figured why not.

"Alright Naruto-san. Please enjoy your tour…" Misato said awkwardly as Nel glared at Rangiku before latching onto Naruto's other arm.

As Naruto slowly walked away Keigo inner pervert saw the 'Goddesses' leave and knew he had to act. The unspoken bro code said you should never go after another man girlfriend in this case Nel. However, it appeared that Rangiku could not be Naruto's girlfriend if Nel was already his. This made in his mind Rangiku single.

"Please wait! Goddess of mine please let me help you with your shirt buttons!" Keigo pleaded as he leapt hands first into Rangiku's chest. Rangiku backhanded him without even looking with a look of annoyance on her face.

"I have no time with silly boys." She taunted as she continued to walk snuggled into Naruto's arm. Keigo still had a stupid expression on his face seeing someone like Rangiku in real life more than paid for his broken nose.

The class looked at Keigo with open disgust and embarrassment as Misato coughed and continued with the class.

Naruto sent a glare at the Soul Reapers outside the door as he slammed it shut. "Not a word." Naruto warned before saying "Tell Ichigo and Rukia to meet everyone at Ichigo's house later tonight to discuss everything.". Before anyone could dispute his words, he used **Shunpo** to vanish with the two women around him.

"Captain." Renji started before Toshiro just grunted.

"Just do what he says." Toshiro said as he had secret orders from the Head Captain not to antagonize his sensei.

Naruto appeared outside one of his homes with Nel and Rangiku still glaring at each other. Naruto sighed before he looked at Nel. "Nel-chan please go home for me." Naruto asked as Nel gave him a shocked look while Rangiku smirk grew bigger.

"What?! You expect me to leave you with this bimbo alone?!" Nel shouted as Rangiku crossed her arms with a huff. Coincidently her large chest bounced as if proving Nel's point although Nel's own impressive chest also bounced as well.

"Aw I see. Naruto-kun likes the new rather than the old." Rangiku teased but shuddered when Naruto's eyes grew cold as she let go of him in fear.

"Rangiku-chan. I like you but do no presume to know my feelings for Nel-chan." Naruto said coldly before his eyes turned warm again. "Nel-chan. I made a promise and I don't go back on my word. I promise you nothing is going to happen between Rangiku-chan and me today." Naruto promised as Nel looked deep into Naruto's eyes and saw no deception in them.

Nel nodded stiffly only to moan when Naruto wrapped her close and ravished her mouth. Nel jealously quickly faded away when she felt his love again. Rangiku stood there awkwardly with some envy and curiosity on what else Naruto could do especially with that passionate of a kiss.

After a minute Naruto pulled back with Nel giving him one last kiss on the lips for good luck before she used **Sonido** to vanish back to Urahara's shop. She planned to tell her harem sister Yoruichi all about Rangiku.

Naruto smiled at Rangiku who huffed putting her hands on her hips in impatience. "So Naruto-kun wher do you want to go?" Rangiku asked as she snuggled back into Naruto's arm with Naruto not doing anything to shake her off.

"How about I go to my home and make you lunch? We do have to meet your team and Ichigo alter today after all." Naruto suggested as Rangiku blinked in surprise.

"How bold of you Naruto-kun! Asking a fair lady into your home. I mean this is our first date after all!" Rangiku teased dramatically as Naruto leaned in and smelled her hair.

"Maybe I don't want to share you with other guys today?" Naruto suggested as Rangiku heart beat faster.

"If your girlfriend heard you say that she might get jealous." Rangiku noted with some amusement as Naruto had a sly grin on his face.

"Nothing is gong to happen besides lunch." Naruto said before adding "tonight." As Rangiku bit her lip in anticipation.

Naruto chuckled at his busty companion before he entered his home letting Rangiku marvel at his house before he started making lunch for the both of them. While Rangiku sat down leaning back in her chair to look at his house in amazement Naruto checked her out with the corner of his eyes.

He truly loved his current lovers but he could freely admit Rangiku had feminine charms what were likely the best he ever met. Her teasing and overall looks made her perfect blend of seductive and ravishing. She appeared to not even try to hide her good looks knowing full well she had guys by the ear with just a few sweet words and leaning forward. He saw her crossing her legs making her thighs even more tempting but he knew his promise to Nel and he had personal standards like not going for one-night stands.

Rangiku could sense Naruto was eying her up and she honestly was loving the attention. There was a certain point where leading guys was no longer fun but everything about Naruto excited her and she honestly cared little he already had a girlfriend or even possibly multiple lovers. She knew in her heart of hearts one way or another she would get him to claim her like she craved.

Naruto soon finished making lunch and started serving it up for the both of them. It was simple sandwiches with fries, mixed vegetables and gravy but judging the nearly drooling expression on Rangiku face it was more than enough. Naruto sat across from her as she tried to give a puppy dog look patting to the spot next to him as he chuckled but shook his head.

Rangiku pouted but took her first bite of food and nearly rolled her head back in pleasure. "This is so amazing I am sure I came back to life." Rangiku told him as Naruto nodded his head.

"I have been told I am a decent cook." Naruto said smoothly as Rangiku gave him a disbelieving look on her face.

'Yeah if I ate his cooking every day, I feel my chest would not be the only thing big.' Rangiku thought as she continued to munch down her lunch.

After finishing off their lunch Rangiku batted her eyelashes at Naruto and asked seductively "So do yu want to show me your bedroom?". She leaned forward allowing him a clear view down her shirt.

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow and smirked saying "Why? To break my promise to my girlfriend and to break your virginity?".

Rangiku leapt up in surprise making her chest bounce nearly uncontrollable as she pointed at Naruto in accusation. "Are you accusing me of being a virgin?!" Rangiku screeched as Naruto shrugged.

"Nothing to feel ashamed about." Naruto said lightly as Rangiku growled and walked up to Naruto. She put her face right next to his and looked indignant.

"Do you know how easy it is for me to make a guy pass out? Would a virgin be able to do that?" Rangiku asked challenging as Naruto looked at her amused.

To her shock Naruto used her hand to grab her skirt covered butt to pull her close and rubbed it several times. She gasped and moaned while her face turned red with pleasure and anger.

"With a body like that it would not be hard to do so." Naruto whispered hotly in her ear as he stopped rubbing her butt but moved to her hip as she lost the ability to speak. "I can tell a virgin when I see one. You might act like a slut or at least dress like a woman who isn't afraid to seduce but I can tell you have yet to let a man take you or have you take a man into your bedroom." Naruto said as Rangiku was driven silent he figured her biggest secret.

"Don't worry my dear Rangiku-chan. This makes you even hotter knowing you are pure and not experienced." Naruto admitted as Rangiku felt her hips start to grind against Naruto's before he pulled away. Her body felt frustrated and angry as she glared at him. "Remember I have a promise to my girlfriend. Plus, I don't do one-night stands so if we do end up in a bedroom you better make sure I am what you want." Naruto told her as she bit her lip in frustration.

"I guess you are right. I am acting abit too fast. Most guys see me once and dream about me but never have the courage to get to know me better. The rest are creeps who would brag about bagging me in the sack." Rangiku said with a sigh as Naruto gave her a warm hug to her shock. She felt herself return the hug feeling a different kind of warmth flowing through her.

"Just to let you know. This isn't a no for us being in a relationship just not right now." Naruto told her softly as she nodded before he let go. "Now we have a few hours to spend before the meeting. How about a movie?" Naruto suggested as Rangiku nodded eagerly. Naruto riffled through his impressive collection before selecting the _Lion King_ a personal favorite of his. He was the oldest being in existence but he felt humans still made entertaining things like Disney Movies.

As soon as he popped in the DVD he and Rangiku went to the couch in the living room and sat down. Rangiku instantly snuggled into him while Naruto relaxed. Rangiku eyes gleamed in excitement as the movie started. Naruto had watched this movie hundreds of times before so he was more interested in the Strawberry bombshell next to him. Besides her body he quickly noticed she was not the ditzy, flirty blonde everyone seemed to think she was. **AN5:**

Rangiku cried when Mufusa died with him letting her snuggle into him closer. She seemed delighted by the _Hakuna Matata song_, her face got dreamy when Simba and Nala had their love song, and openly cheered when Simba was crowned the new King of Pride Rock.

'More than a pretty face with boobs that defy reality.' Naruto noticed as Rangiku just smiled at him as they just enjoyed the rest of the time next to each other.

**AN2: I am making my own sizes up. Bleach does not have any official sizes for girls just implied that Rangiku likely has the biggest breasts with every other girl varying below her.**

**AN3: I know the actual spelling is 'Visored' and 'Vizard' was just a mi translation by Viz Media but I like the spelling better so I am using it for my canon heading forward. (either way its Soul Reapers with controlled Hollow Powers)**

**AN4: Yeah, I made Rangiku a virgin who acts seductively and knows what to do. Her bkdy does most fo the talking after all.**

**AN5: Rangiku is not just a face and boobs after all.**


	7. Arrancars and Ichigo cannot shut up

Naruto the Oldest Soul Reaper

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is owned by Tite Kudo respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Bleach crossover fanfictions.

Posted: August 24, 2020(Monday)

Word count-3652 words(I count ANs since I put thought into them.)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them! **

**Wow the last time I updated this was BEFORE KH3 REMIND came out. Good times. Sorry for the 8 months!**

**I KNOW short chapter that is nowhere near enough to justify the time needed to write it but writers block and everything is real.**

**I want to be clear NONE of the 'Naruto's' in any of my stories are 100% canon Naruto. This one in particular despite sounding rather cheerful is actually pretty depressed underneath his mask. He has lived FAR too long in his own eyes. Canon Naruto became this Naruto through a VERY long time of staying alive. In a 'deleted' (I am working on it) chapter it reveals Naruto in this story admits going insane at certain points due to having lived FAR too long.**

**I addressed this before but this particular review by lara5170 I just want address again. To be frank Soul Reapers are 'children' to Naruto. He's that old… To him Orihime is cute but he is not actively seeking her out. Plus HELLO Masaki Kurosaki and Isshin Shiba. I gotta say he was at least a few centuries old before he went after TEEN Masaki. Just pointing this out. (I usually do PMs but I feel people will keep asking)**

**PEOPLE REVIEW Please! I like reading them and trying to reply to them all! **

**I had like the first half done like 6 months ago and could not figure out how to continue. Last 3 days I finished the rest of the chapter up. Again sorry for the wait! Hope people still follow me hehe..**

Chapter 7 Arrancars and Ichigo just cannot shut his mouth

Soon after Naruto and Rangiku's alone time was over Naruto used **Shunpo** (**AN2) **with the busty redheadholding onto his arm to appear at Ichigo's window. By the time they arrived the entire Rescue Squad along with Ichigo were in Ichigo's room. Judging by Toshiro's eye twitch they were several minutes late.

"Why does nobody use the door like normal people?!" Ichigo shouted as everyone gave him dry or annoyed looks for focusing on a minor issue.

"Cause explaining Rangiku-chan to your family would be rather time consuming and annoying." Naruto told the orange haired teen flatly as Ichigo sputtered. Rukia held a smirk at seeing Naruto give Ichigo such a quick answer. Rangiku smirked and winked leaning forward to stress the point making Ichigo get flustered.

Meanwhile Kon in his lion Gigai gaped with his mouth all the way to the floor seeing Rangiku in the worlds sexiest schoolgirl outfit causally sit on Ichigo's bed with her legs crossed. Her giant breasts were hanging with her open shirt exposing a great deal of cleavage.

"Oh Kami-sami! You have blessed my eyes with somebody more of a Goddess than Orihime-chan! Please let me measure them with my paws!" Kon shouted with joy jumping in an attempt to land on Rangiku breasts.

Before Rangiku could grab the perverted Mod Soul and shove him into a sock drawer all the sudden Kon stopped in mid air. He had his arms behind his arms and attempted to talk only for no words to come out.

Everyone turned to Naruto who had one hand out with two fingers out. "What?" Naruto asked coolly. "He annoyed me. Its fine for somebody to look. I am sure Rangiku-chan chose that look so people would look but to openly scream your desires is another thing." Naruto said with his arms crossed as Rukia gave Naruto a nod of respect.

He then flicked his finger making the silent and immobilized Mod Soul bound to Ichigo's night table unable to speak or move.

Rangiku squealed and grabbed Naruto with both her arms letting his arm rest in her breasts much to Ichigo's embarrassment, Toshiro's annoyance and Kon's jealously. Naruto simply smiled and let the Lieutenant have her fun not that he minded.

Toshiro coughed getting the attention back to him saying with annoyance "Now that everyone is here, we can begin."

Rukia began to explain the fundamental differences between Hollows and Arrancars using very chibi like drawings. Ichigo pointed out that he found it harder to focus with those 'crappy pictures' only to get the notepad thrown at him.

"Ichigo you should really be more thankful. I personally think that Rukia's pictures are rather lovely." Naruto chided lightly as Ichigo gave him an incredulous look.

Rukia grinned at him "Thank You Naruto-san!". Naruto sent her a silly grin in return as the Soul Reapers gave him dull looks.

Rukia was beaming in the inside. As much as she loved and respected her adopted older brother Byakuya she had always hoped for an older brother more like her. Seeing Naruto's overall silly personality and his respect for 'common people' made her greatly admire and want to know Naruto better. She could only assume this was what having a real older brother who didn't care about how people looked at you was like. **AN3:**

"So Ichigo to make it very simple. Hollows exist in monstrous forms while Soul Reapers keep a human form. Hollows have typically very few powers but are vastly out number the number of soul reapers. Soul Reapers use logic and reasoning while Hollows use instinct and sheer desires." Naruto lectured as Ichigo frowned being treated like a child but listened intently.

"What an Arrancar is: is the form Hollows take when they try to bridge the gap between Hollows and Soul Reapers by ripping off their masks. This act causes them to regain reason and gain Soul Reaper like powers increasing their strength far beyond their natural limits." Naruto explained as Ichigo eyes widened.

'Wait! This sounds like what Aizen said about Soul Reapers who transcend using Hollow Powers!' Ichigo thought as he quickly flashed back to when Aizen had him pinned down.

_Flashback to Aizen 'explaining' Hollowification_

_Aizen walking towards a downed Ichigo._

"_The 4 basic techniques of Soul Reapers all eventually come to an end in growth potential. Every Soul Reaper faces this inviable wall when they continue to grow stronger. However there is one way to get past this wall." Aizen mentioned as he smirked when he saw Ichigo's eyes widened._

"_To cross over the realm of Hollows to gain greater strength. The power of a Soul Reaper with Hollow powers." Aizen explained as Ichigo thought back to when he displayed powers like that._

Back to present

Naruto took a moment to take a breath as he gauged Ichigo's reaction.

'That's right Ichigo Kurosaki. While Hollows gain reason and new abilities by taking on Soul Reaper powers. Soul Reapers gain the raw instinctive powers of Hollows to augment and strengthen their own original powers. That is the secret of gaining stronger spirit energy when you reached your limits.' Naruto mused in his head.

"One key thing physically for an Arrancar and Hollow is that Arrancars look human while Hollows resemble monsters. Arrancars have varying degrees of a human appearance with it being generally accepted by Soul Society that the more human they look the more powerful and intelligent. Arrancars have a broken mask somewhere on their body instead of the white masks Hollows wear and also they all have a hole somewhere which is a remnant from their times as Hollows." Naruto elaborated.

Toshiro decided this was a great time to explain deeper for Ichigo.

"Anyways. Arrancars existed long ago as Hollows from time to time tore off their masks and gained Soul Reaper like powers. However none of those Arrancar turned Hollows would pose any threat to a Captain of the 13 Guard Squad. If Aizen wanted to wage war against the Soul Society he would require Menos Grande or higher Hollows to turn into Arrancars to stand any real chance of toppling the Soul Society." Toshiro said seriously standing on Ichigo's window still.

Ichigo and Rukia sat on Ichigo's bed while the rest of the Soul Reaper Relief squad sat on cushions Naruto managed to 'poof' into existence with a snap of his finger. Rangiku sat hip to hip next to Naruto who playfully rolled his eyes but did not protest not even when she put her head against his shoulder.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean Menos Grande and above? Are you telling me that there are some Hollows stronger than the big one I faced in the World of the Living?" Ichigo demanded as Rukia sighed.

Toshiro was about to explain until Naruto put his hand up. "Let me. In basic terms 'Menos Grande' are basically hundreds or thousands of regular Hollows compressed and combined into a new lifeform much stronger than the individual's ones that make them. There are 3 classes of Menos Grande. The big black one you faced was a 'Gillian' basically a foot soldier." Naruto explained as he quickly drew with coloured pencils very detailed drawings as he was talking. One picture was a bunch of different hollows, one picture was them getting sucked together and another picture was the Gillian walking with 3 identical ones.

Rukia whistled at his drawing speed while Toshiro gave nods of approval for Naruto's explanation. Yumichika was muttering about how 'unbeautiful' the process was while Ikkakku was tapping his sword impatiently. Renji was alternating not trying to look at Rangiku's chest and biting his lip nervously while Rangiku just enjoyed contact with Naruto.

"Wait that thing from before was just a foot soldier?" Ichigo said in shock remembering the Cero from before.

Naruto shrugged and commented "I would find it hard to believe a Lieutenant with Shikai would have much problem defeating a Gillian with a Captain having no problem slaughtering them. They are big but mindless with little skills besides a Cero and just stomping on opponents." He drew a picture of 3 Gillians preparing to fire Ceros and the next picture of a captain who looked suspiciously like Byakuya behind them with their masks cut off. His hand with on the hilt on his Sebonzakura while he looked bored. This drew looks of admiration from Renji and Rukia and an annoyed look from Ichigo.

"Ok so I Gillians are that rank what the next two classes of Menos?" Ichigo asked seriously as Naruto glanced up at him.

"The next class would be the **Adjuchas **classwho are closer to the size of humans but they can take on many shapes like animals and partial humans." Naruto noted as he drew pictures of some humanoid looking Menos.

Rukia blurted out "Wait, Even the text books don't show what the **Adjuchas **look like so how do you know Naruto-san?".

Everyone turned to Naruto who gave them a sly look remarking "Aizen and his cronies are not the first Soul Reapers to enter Heunco Mundo after all." This got some suspicious looks from Toshiro and Renji but a giggle from Rangiku for his 'mysterious attitude'.

"For power wise I would say they might pose a threat to some Captains but Captains vary greatly in strength so its hard to say precisely." Naruto said as Rukia and Renji gulped at the information. Toshiro nodded his head confirming this fact.

"Finally the **Vastos Lordes **Class Menos. They are always the size of humans and you can call them the ultimate Hollows. There powers are superior to some of the Captain Class Soul Reapers." Naruto said gravely as Toshiro nodded as everyone gulped. Naruto drew a picture of a human sized Hollow with shark fins for arms.

"Ichigo Kurosaki we do not know the exact power A Menos gets when they become an Arrancar but I think it is safe to say that if Aizen gets 10 Vastos Lordes Hollows into Arrancar he could conqueror the Soul Society." Toshiro admitted as Ichigo eyes widened.

"So, wait those guys me and Naruto fought were Arrancars too?" Ichigo asked shocked as Toshiro gave him a grim expression.

"Correct. I will be honest with you Ichigo. Even Soul Society had no idea Arrancars of the level you and Naruto-san fought existed. They easily were in the Captain level Spiritual Pressure." Toshiro admitted as Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Now that you caught up Ichigo!" Rangiku said cheerfully as Ichigo eyes narrowed.

"So, what do you guys intend to do now?" Ichigo asked as the Soul Reapers gave him dull looks.

"What do you think Ichigo? Stay in this town until the battle with Aizen starts." Renji stated matter of flatly. This set Ichigo off.

"Where the hell do you think you sleeping huh? As you can see my house is pretty much full!" Ichigo shouted indignantly.

Rukia had already snuck into his closet and began looking around.

Renji scoffed "I already have a place in mind so don't worry about it."

Ikkaku stated coolly "We would rather die then take a hand out from you Ichigo.".

Rangiku eyes turned bright and she pouted "Naruto-kun! I am sure you have enough space in your place for little old me?". Everyone turned to an amused Naruto. She leaned forward making sure Naruto could get a good look at her well developed and in some people's opinion mouth watering cleavage.

Naruto poked her on the forehead much to her surprise before leaning into her ear.

"Sorry my lady but no." Naruto said huskily with her warm face turning scarlet from the heat and proximity before he leaned back with a casual smile.

"Wow I think this is the first time I have Rangiku have a blush on HER face from embarrassment. It is usually the other way around." Toshiro mused with an amused smirk.

Renji was nearly crying as he had asked out the Rangiku multiple time in the past and never got past the point where he was paying for her drinks at the bar. To see Rangiku act like a nervous teen was strangely depressing for pride.

"Besides my home I am in right now is Nel's and my house. Nobody else lives there so no freebies." Naruto said sternly as Rangiku pouted. **AN4: **

'We shall see about that! When I am yours, I am will be living there too!' Rangiku thought with a challenge crossing her arms and making her breasts bounce once again

Everyone was about to leave but Ichigo had one thing on his mind he could not keep in.

"Naruto-san!" Ichigo shouted as Naruto turned back with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes? Is there something you want to know?" Naruto asked with a hint of impatience. He was eager to get back to Nel who was probably holding back from bursting into Ichigo's home regardless of the consequences.

'It wouldn't be so bad if that damn Kurosaki could keep his hands and eyes to himself.' Naruto thought in annoyance as a picture of Isshin appeared with a perverted grin appeared in his mind. **AN5: **

"You said all Arrancars have a broken Hollow Mask and hole on their bodies right?" Ichigo asked as Naruto nodded.

"Correct. Even turning into an Arrancar does not completely erase every aspect of a Hollow's former identity." Naruto confirmed before he put a finger on his cheek thoughtfully.

"One thing we did forget to mention is that Arrancars gaining Soul Reaper like powers also gain a Zanpaktou but it functions differently then Soul Reapers and only has that name due to their sword shape." Naruto added as Ichigo nodded.

'Just like those two.' Ichigo thought as he remembered the Smaller one drawing a Sword to block Nel's attack and the bigger one trying to draw out a Zanpaktou before his arms were sliced off.

"So if all Arrancars are suppose to have a partial mask and Hole on their body why did Nel-san only have a sword?" Ichigo asked cluelessly as Naruto's eyes widened before he narrowed them when he saw the Soul Reapers posture instantly stiffen and be on guard.

"What did you Ichigo? Nel's an Arrancar?!" Rukia screamed as she remembered the busty Green haired woman who declared herself Naruto's girlfriend. She had no detected anything abnormal about the woman besides her abnormally large chest. **AN6:**

"Yeah. I mean the Arrancars I fought seemed to think she was one and she did use what I thought was a Zanpaktou to beat the big one and hold off the small one." Ichigo mused as instantly the room became tense.

"Everyone we have an Arrancar inside Karakura Town! We must tell the Soul Society and bring her in for questioning." Toshiro ordered about to pick up his soul phone.

Everyone had swallowed a Soul Candy returning them back into their Soul forms and access to their Spirit Energy. Besides an 80% restriction on Lieutenants like Rangiku and Renji or Captains like Toshiro. This was done to reduce the potential for massive collateral damage while in the World of the Living.

Before Toshiro could even press any buttons on his Soul phone, he froze unable to move a muscle except his eyes and mouth. His eyes darted and saw every other Soul Reaper plus Ichigo bound with the same shocked expression.

He looked down and saw the cause of the paralysis. In the stomach of all the Soul Reapers was 6 beams of Light piecing through them and immobilizing them.

"What is this?" Ichigo shouted visibly struggling to no avail.

"This is… Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō?!" Rukia said in shock.

Toshiro managed to turn his head enough to stare into the intimating blue eyes of Naruto Uzumaki who lost his friendly smile and had a glare pointed at him.

"Soul Reapers. Let me make this clear." Naruto hissed in barely contained anger making everyone shudder and wince.

"I will explain about Nel and let her give her story on MY time. Nobody hear shall harm or go near her till that time." Naruto said with a definitive voice.

'Amazing! To use a level 60 Bakudo smell without incantation or even saying a word to this effect?' Rukia thought in wonderment. She even saw Toshiro unable to break the spell.

'Usually a smell is drastically weaker without the incantation and even weaker if you try to use it without speaking but Naruto-san not only bound all 7 of us he did at once! Even Nii-sama can only use this Kido on one target at a time.' Rukia thought.

'Shit! To think I would be bound in a mid level Bakudo spell like this! A Captain! Even with only 20% of my powers I should be able to break a Kido of this level especially if it not spoken.' Toshiro thought in frustration.

"Naruto-kun we promised to let you explain yourself and not lay a hand on Nel." Rangiku wheezed out as Naruto briefly looked at her.

He glanced the other Soul Reapers and the Substitute Soul Reaper before his eyes narrowed at Toshiro.

"Now I will let you go if you nod your head and give me your word you will not be rash." Naruto said coolly as Toshiro stiffly nodded his head with everyone eventually nodding their head as well.

Naruto snapped his fingers as the light disappeared and everyone mobility returned.

"Nel is very important to me and she is not on Aizen's side and never will be. However, a warning. If you treat her as an enemy due to her Hollow origins, I will treat you as my enemy." Naruto told them but his eyes no longer quite as cold and he had a grin despite the underline threat.

Everybody just nodded and glanced at Toshiro who sweatdropped and nodded frantically.

'Shit I forgot Head Captain told me not to antagonize his teacher and I almost did by ordering to bring in his girlfriend!' Toshiro thought worried.

'He almost screwed the mission up!' Renji thought ironically as Toshiro had told him not to make Naruto mad and Toshiro just about did that.

Naruto looked around before stating as he walked away. "Tommorrow Nel and I will explain things and you can hear it from us not assuming the worst."

Naruto wriggled his fingers and Kon was released from the Kido binding him and Naruto vanished in an quick **Shunpo** before anyone could call out to him.

"Captain. You almost fucked us over." Rangiku summarized as she teased the young captain who growled but did not refute her statement.

**AN2: I very specifically choose when he uses Shunpo or Sonido. He can easily use either or just moving very quickly. There is a difference (for him) in the Reishi that is left behind so he uses them depending on the situation. **

**AN3: This is pretty much just a reminder I intend for Rukia and Naruto to have a sibling like relationship. **

**AN4: Yoruichi doesn't live there but basically stays over every night there Naruto is in town. Naruto got that house specifically for Nel when they met.**

**AN5: Like I alluded he knows A LOT of people but he is never mentioned so people don't really know that other people know him.**

**AN6: Much like Naruto, Nel's spiritual Pressure is not really detectable unless she is actively fighting with it. Whether you take that to mean she is a Gigai like the Vizards is up to you for now.**


End file.
